Another one Will Fall
by Farure
Summary: After a mission went wrong, the gang is captured by a group of hunters. What is this place and what is their goal? Rated: T for violence.
1. Surrender

**Hi it's Farure! I'm writing this in celebration of the 25th anniversary of Yu Yu Hakusho. This show is older then I am but it is still my favorite show to date (and it will stay my favorite). So here goes!**

 **NON-YAOI. All friendship!**

* * *

 **Surrender**

 _ **5:23**_

Kuwabara slammed his alarm clock, The beeping violently took away his restful sleep. He sat up, taking his time to yawn and stretch his limbs. Kuwabara lay back again with his arms folded beneath his head, his eyes closing as he was making his plans for today. He's been wanting to go to the arcade with Yusuke, and try his best to get Kurama to join them, there was no point in asking Hiei. His thoughts were cut short when he realized that he already had plans for today. Snapping his head to face his alarm clock, Kuwabara let out something in-between a yawn and a irritated scream. "Im so late... Im gonna be so dead." Jumping out of his bed, Kuwabara hurried to his closet to grab some clothes. Trying to multitask, Kuwabara stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping multiple times as he was pulling his pants up. Clenching his jaw into some toast Kuwabara slammed the door shut behind him and ran to Genkai's temple. He totally forgot about the mission they received from Koenma, four demons have been causing havoc and they were supposed to look for them and arrest them. They were supposed to meet at the temple at 5 o'clock. Of course Kuwabara overslept and ran late. His running came to a halt in front of the large staircase that lead to the temple, Eating the last piece of toast Kuwabara began his climb.

 ** _5:45_**

"You got to be kidding me-." Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently. "That moron is ruining our schedule." Hiei finished Yusuke's sentence. "Well at last he arrived." Genkai gestured to the stairs. There, a exhausted Kuwabara finally half-walking/half-crawling got to the top. Letting himself flip to lay on his back panting heavily. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump up to a sitting position. Kurama was kneeling besides him. "Good morning." Kurama gave a slight edge to his tone, as if to mock him. Kuwabara got to his feet and turned to Yusuke, who was still tapping his foot on the stone floor of the temple entrance. "You are late." "Yeah sorry Urameshi, I overslept, why do we have to meet so early anyway?" "Because it is the most convenient." Genkai interrupted, opening the slide doors to the temple to let the group in. Botan was waiting for them inside, holding the files of the case in her hands. She stood up when Yusuke and the others entered the room. "Good you're all here." She gave Kuwabara a amused smile. "Now, about this case." Botan began.

 _ **6:00**_

"There have been some disappearances in both demon world and human world. These disappearances have already been linked to a group of Rogue Ninja, or beter known as hunters. We are not sure if they really do have something to do with the missing person files." Botan opened a folder and spread the papers on the floor for all to see. "Three humans and five demons in total. We usually don't respond to human worlds missing person files, but the pattern in these and in those from the demons can not be ignored." Botan took a small break to flip through the papers. "How did they disappear?" Yusuke asked. "That's the point, they disappeared without a trace. No evidence, nothing... As if they just vanished from the map." Botan collected the papers and placed them back into their original folder. "I think you know where to look?" Botan looked at Hiei and Kurama from the corner of her eyes. "Hiei can use his Jagan when needed. I think the compass will do just fine with these rogues. We know who to look for." Yusuke grabbed his coat and headed for the exit. The rest followed suit.

 _ **9:30**_

"So, four rogues. How do we find those." Yusuke looked at his comrades.

"We should think like a rogue!" Kuwabara raised a finger as he tried to sound smart. His attempt made Kurama chuckle. "Where should I go if I were a kidnapping rogue person!" Kuwabara gave Hiei a quick glance.

"Hmpf, how should I know where they are hiding." Hiei went to sit in a tree, looking over the forest with his arms crossed. "I am no rogue." Hiei finished.

"Of course the shrimp ain't a rogue." Kuwabara continued walking. Looking at Yusuke and Kurama, who were walking in front of him. Yusuke kept his eyes on the compass as it frantically began to spin, leading them a little bit more to the east. Kurama had both hands in his pockets, the plants in the forest were reacting to his presence a lot more then the plants in the human world, constantly facing him as he moved past them, dancing in the non-existing wind. He would occasionally touch a tree in an attempt to catch some tracks left by the hunters. Kurama disapproved of them being called hunters, Triggering memories of when he was caught and almost killed by a hunter. That forced him to take refuge in the human world, hearing about active hunters, it ran a chill down his spine.

 _ **18:00**_

A sudden beeping came from within the compass, which went faster the further they walked forward. "They are close." Yusuke looked behind him to check if everyone was here before continuing. The forest was getting darker by the minute and it was getting harder to see. "Can't we just make a camp? I'm beat!" Kuwabara broke the silence with his obnoxious whining. "Making a camp here is too dangerous, we are close to our target and we can not afford to be ambushed." Kurama kept his voice low and soft as he ran his fingers across another tree, placing his hand firmly on the stam as he closed his eyes. "They are here." Kurama's voice was now just barely above a whisper, looking up at the tree tops, emerald eyes analyzing and searching for any movement. Hiei was watching with him and jumped up the moment they spotted something. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair, eyes focused on the tree tops. Kuwabara and Yusuke took each others and Kurama's back as they prepared to fight whatever was above them.

It was quiet, too quiet. Hiei had been gone for a few minutes and the air went silent. A soft sound of footsteps was heard on Kuwabara's let. He turned to face the direction the sound was coming from, ready to summon his spirit sword. A sound from behind him made him lose his guard, someone hit him, making him fly forward, away from Yusuke and Kurama. Noticing the sudden disappearance of Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke repositioned back to back. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword, creating a little light source to see in the now almost completely dark forest. "Uuuh guys.." Kuwabara got to his feet but didn't see any trace of Yusuke and Kurama, he was separated from the group.

Faque shadows danced around them, circling as if surrounding their prey. "Well, well.." A deep voice spoke hauntingly close to Yusuke's right. "New ones, how exciting! Can we keep them?" This voice was female, high pitched and sounded a bit too excited for Yusuke's taste. "For now, yes. We'll see what we can do with these four." The deep voice replied. "Yo I don't know what you want from us but-" "Oh god, it talks" The woman sounded annoyed yet surprised. "Where the hell are Kuwabara and Hiei!" Yusuke glanced up into the air, trying to spot Hiei while trying to not lose his guard.

"Ah the loud mouth and the little one?" The female voice gave a small chuckle. "No, we got him." A soft thud was heard, Kuwabara was dropped in from of the two mysterious beings by a third one. His hands and feet cuffed together. "Hey! You sneaked up behind me in the dark, Not fair!" Kuwabara squealed from the top of his lungs. "Damnit, stop talking." The third figure pressed it's foot on Kuwabara's face to shut him up. Yusuke felt the air move as a figure darted towards him but was quickly shot back when Kurama summoned his rose whip, swinging the whip above his head as it created a kind of barrier around the two.

"This is a smart one bro! A plant master too!" The female sounded even more excited, it creeped Yusuke out. "Kurama, I'm going for the three that got Kuwabara, My spirit gun would be able to drive them apart." "I got your back." Kurama broke his move, giving Yusuke room to charge at the three figures. The fourth figure continued it's attack, this time on Kurama. Spinning a quick 180, Kurama slashed his attacker across the chest.

Yusuke pointed his finger at the three figures. "Urameshi-!" Kuwabara was stept on once again, to shut him up. "Let him go, or else!" Yusuke warned. "Tsk, why don't you join him... NOW!" As soon as the female shouted a fifth person came from the bushes and hit Yusuke across the cheek, sending him into a tree. Locking his arms together. "Wrong move buddy, I can blast myself out of this in no time!" Yusuke tried to gather his energy into his index finger, but to no avail. "It's no use, you are wasting your time. These shackles trap your energy. You can't manipulate it." The deep voice sighed as Yusuke started to try and squeeze his hands free.

Jumping back as the fourth drew a sword, starting to swing it at Kurama repeatedly. A sudden increase of speed made the fourth stand a little bit too close to Kurama. Raising his left arm to protect his face and chest, the blade of the fourth connected with his arm, slicing through skin and muscle like it was butter. "Kurama-!" Yusuke yelled in concern for his teammate, Four of them were just watching. Meaning that, if Kurama was able to defeat one, another would attack. After dodging some of his attacks, Kurama tangled his rose whip around his ankle and catapulted the fourth over his head. Holding his wounded arm to his chest. Right after the fourth was crashed into the forest floor, Hiei returned, landing next to the fallen attacker.

"I've had enough of this.." The female grabbed an item out of her pocket, walking closer to Kurama. Hiei saw her approach and drew his sword. Seeing what she retrieved out of her pocket, Hiei quickly called for Kurama, but he was too late. Holding the smal blowpipe to her lips, the female shot a small arrow in Kurama's neck.

An overwhelming pain shot through his neck. He had just defeated the first one, he didn't even have the time to call his rose whip back. Pulling the dart out of his neck, his vision started to blur. Falling to his knees as the pain spread through his entire body. Everything went black before he felt himself hit the ground.

The female stood over the unconscious fox. "Hand yourself over without resisting and I'll let him life, I'll let them life."

As soon as Hiei dropped his sword he was cuffed and lead to where Kuwabara and Yusuke were, walking past Kurama and the woman. Kuwabara and Yusuke were guided to their feet. "Shall I cuff him?" The third asked as he approached the fox. "No, he's out cold." The female responded as she walked back to the others.

The third bend over the fox and grabbed his hair with one hand. Yusuke could only watch as his friend was dragged over the ground by his hair, like a rag doll. After a few minutes of walking Kuwabara spoke. "Can't you at least lift h-" "No." But was rudely cut off. Hiei growled under his breath in frustration of getting caught in the first place. There was just no way that they could lose.

* * *

 **Tadaah...E** **eeeh yeah im 2 days late with celebrating the 25th anniversary. But rather later then never I guess?**

 **Reviews and idea's are highly appreciated!**

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Experiment

**Aaaah chapter 2 let's fricking gooo!**

* * *

 **Experiments**

Yusuke looked closely at his surroundings, his feet began to ache an hour or 2 ago but a short break was out of the question. The larger masked hunter carried Kurama on his shoulder, dirt filled the wound on his left arm, caused by dragging him over the ground. After a long period of silence Yusuke turned his head to face Kuwabara, walking right next to him, and spoke in a soft whisper.  
"How did they overpower us anyway, we were supposed to catch them, not the other way around." A sudden voice from behind Yusuke made him jump a little, as if he was caught cheating on a important test.

"It wasn't easy." The female said. "We have had our eyes on your little group for a while now, looking for your weaknesses. Those weren't easy to spot but we eventually came up with a plan so perfect, it couldn't go wrong. You are definitely the leader, you are strong but you lack intelligence, sometimes you just don't think before you act. We were able to hide our energy, staying off the radar, that is why you didn't sense our brother when he attacked you. You were so focused on that spirit gun of yours that he was able to swiftly take you out. The orange one is by far the stupidest of you all. Just separating him from the group was enough, all that was left to do is sneak up behind him. The small one is the only full demon, we needed him out of sight, distracting him for as long as possible. When we captured you all, we would intimidate him with it, forcing him to surrender. The red one is obviously the back bone of your group, the brains behind your plans and strategies. A half demon hybrid, dangerous with his plants but useless without them. We had the same plan for him as with the little black demon but he apparently had a different idea. So we used our back up plan, tranquilizers always come in handy."

The female hunter stopped walking, bringing the others to a halt. "You all care deeply for each other, I wonder how long it would take to break you."

...

They have set up a camp, it wasn't big, nothing special. They just sat near the fire while their catch of the day was chained to one of the trees. The hunter carrying Kurama had thrown the fox off his shoulder, on the floor. Hiei hadn't said a thing since their capture, he didn't keep his eyes of the fox while they sat there.

Kuwabara could have sworn he saw Kurama move, even if it was just a muscle spasm, it was movement.  
"Yo Kurama, It would be nice of you'd... You know... Wake up and untie us..." Kuwabara stretched his leg in an attempt to poke the unconscious fox, but to no avail.  
"You dumbass, he isn't going to wake up, not anytime soon." Hiei finally spoke. "It was worth a try. Hey.. How do you know he isn't going to wake up soon... I'm pretty sure that stuff must have lost it's effect after all these hours." Kuwabara wiggled his foot, slumping deeper into his restrains as he tried to reach to the fox.  
"These so called hunters aren't as stupid as you are, that stuff isn't some animal tranquilizer." Hiei gave an annoyed sigh. "I can't monitor him. These restrains are blocking my energy."

"Can you two cut it out?" Yusuke's voice was soft, he sat on the other side of the tree, the only one who couldn't see Kurama. His eyes were closed and a concentrating frown was stuck on his face. He was only able to see Kuwabara and Hiei from the corner of his eyes, they were all bound to the same tree, in a equally divided manner, a perfect circle. Even tho he wasn't able to see his captors, he was well aware of their current situation. Without Kurama his plans were sloppy, too risky or didn't make any sense at all. What was a smart move for them to take their back bone out, was a huge disadvantage for us.

Their break didn't last long as they quickly continued walking.

They eventually reached an odd looking building. It looked bland and boring. Just a giant brick with a door and a few windows. They were lead inside, walking past some doors until they finally got into a room. The room consisted of five reasonably sized cells, two medium sized ones on each side of the room and one large cell in the back. A metal band was closed around their necks as their hands were freed and they were pushed into the cells. Kurama was held separate as the guards removed all the seeds from his hair and lastly thrown him into the cell with Hiei, opposite of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"These neck braces contain the same energy as the cuffs, you can't use your powers here." The woman turned to walk away.

"Oh great... What is this place, what do you want. You could at least tell me your name." Yusuke spat venom with the last few words. The woman did not turn, she kept her back at the detective and spoke with a calm and cold voice. "What I want? That does not concern you, though I do not mind telling you my name. I'm Kyra." With that Kyra left the room.

...

There were no windows, little gabs on the cell doors allowed them to check on each other. They couldn't see much, the gab in the door was about 20 cm in width and 10 cm in hight. "How is he?" Yusuke asked after a few minutes, looking through the gab at Hiei and Kurama's cell in concern as the fox started shivering. "Better, he's waking up."

His eyelids felt too heavy to open, so he kept them close for a little longer. The floor was zapping his warmth away, leaving him freezing to the point where he started to shiver uncontrollably. A familiar voice reached his ears, though it sounds like he was under water. He mentally cursed as a wave of dizziness made him nauseous. The voice became more clear by the second and he felt the dizziness subside. Coughing a couple of times before he opened his eyes, he was assaulted by the searing pain in his left arm. Opening his eyes slowly, a blurry figure came into few. It looked like a blob of ink, dark as night. It seemed to talk to him, as his vision cleared he saw that the figure indeed was talking to him, it's mouth opening and closing in a rapid pace.

He could hear a little bit clearer, though it still sounded as if he was under water. "Ku..ama.. Kurama!" As if struck by lightning, his sight and hearing became crystal clear as the tranquilizer finally lost it's effect. Shooting up into a sitting position as reality hit him. Bringing a hand to his temples as he started to sway and feel light headed. "What happened."

"We have lost." Hiei placed a hand on the fox's shoulder to steady him. leaning against the wall of the small cell. "Yo, fox boy! You awake yet?!" Yusuke's voice echoed through the halls. A reply was heard, though it wasn't Kurama or Hiei's voice. Footsteps were heard, getting closer until they stopped in front of their cell. The cell door was swung open and the Tantei squeezed their eyes shut due to a sudden beam of light. Kyra was standing in front of them, the other four behind her. "Looks like you are all ready"

"Ready for what?" Kuwabara squealed. "Oh yeah I'm ready, ready to kick your ass!" Yusuke launched himself towards Kyra, ready to swing his fist. Kyra shook her head in amusement and grabbed what seemed like a remote from her pocket. Before he reached her she pushed the button on the remote, halting Yusuke in his attack. A soft buzz was heard as the collar charged up with electricity and released a short shock. Yusuke flinched, taking some involuntary steps back.

"What is this?!" His hands felt around the metal collar around his neck.

Kyra lifted the remote so they could see it. "This? This is my remote. Whenever you misbehave during your stay here, I will give you a controlled shock. However, every time you deny doing what I say, the voltage gets higher." Kyra's lips curled into a grin.

"You're sick." Yusuke spat. "I'm not in the mood of playing your little games. So, free us from these... these things and I'll make sure your death will be as quick as possible."

Kyra gave a small gesture to the men behind her who, in response, opened Hiei and Kurama's cell. Kyra didn't face away from Yusuke as she spoke to the two other demons. "I suppose you've heard what I just explained to your friend?" Hiei gave an unamused "Hnn." Kurama didn't speak. Kyra could feel his eyes burning in her back as she pushed the button, sending sparks of electricity through his body. Biting his lip, his left arm twitched as the pain of the cut fused with the small dose of electricity. "I asked you something." Yusuke watched with wide eyes how Kyra turned the voltage higher on the remote. Without a warning Kyra pressed the button. Electricity shocks, far stronger then the first ones shot through his body and through his arm. He gave a small yelp, clasping his right hand around his injured arm. "I suppose that's a yes then." Kyra grinned.

"I think it's time for a little introduction. I'm Kyra, that is Guo, my little brother." Gesturing to the largest hunter. "of course age is just a number, I think you can relate to that, can't you? Kurama?" Kyra turned to him, remote in hand. "More then you know." Kurama replied with an edge of sarcasm. "These are our friends Anzu, Jiro and Taro." Kyra continued. Remember our names cause you will use them to beg for mercy once we start our game, or maybe experiment is more suitable."

"So now that you also know our names, we can start our little experiments." Kyra opened another cell, which was empty. The inside of the cell was the same as all the others but the door was a solid metal. Heavy bolts covered the edges and there was no window. Complete isolation. "Guo throw the red hybrid in there." Guo nodded and violently dragged the redhead out of his current cell. Kurama struggled against his restrains as he was pulled to his feet. Guo proceeded to push Kurama in the empty cell, slamming the door shut. "What do you think you're doing?!" Yusuke's attempt of staying calm failed. Hiei's cell was slammed shut and Kyra twirled the keys around her index finger. "What?" Putting up an innocent tone, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

"Get your head out off your ass y-." Yusuke groaned as electricity shot through his body. "No I know what you mean. See, the fire demon can't use his demon energy to heat himself up in this cold cell. Doing the math for you, fire is hot, if he can't warm himself up he'll die, simple. As for the hybrid. Well, he is a plant master and the smartest one. I thought isolating him from you would work so he couldn't help with, i don't know, escape plans maybe? Also, plants need light to survive, so cutting that off... You know."

Sliding the keys into her pocket they locked all cells and walked out, leaving the tantei alone.

...

The first day they were kept in their cells until they were transported to a much bigger room. The huge room looked like the dark tournament stadium, but a bit smaller and with a roof. The Tantei exchanged a few questioning and confused looks before they were pushed to the side of the ring.

"I like how you all fought together in the dark tournament. Now It's time for you to fight against each other in my little tournament." Kyra grinned as the small stadium filled with demon spectators.


	3. Hometown

**Another short chapter... There will be a bit of foul language in this chapter.**

 **It's been hard thinking of a good plot but I hope I can write it down as good as possible...**

 **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Hometown**_

Kuwabara gently cleaned out the scraped skin on his left leg created by Kurama's rose whip, the four of them were forced to fight one another in the arena, while listening to Kyra's rules they decided on a 10 count strategy. Yusuke gave Hiei a small punch, who then lay on the ground waiting for the 10 count. Kuwabara noticed that the audience wasn't pleased with his seemingly effortless victory and suggested that Kurama should use his rose whip to give them what they want, action. Kurama hesitated but agreed on Kuwabara's plan, using the rose whip to tackle Kuwabara to the ground. After the fights they were placed inside a room, the door closing and locked behind them.

"I'm truly sorry Kuwabara." Kurama knelt next to Kuwabara to see what damage his rose whip had done. Just some minor scratches and scrapes covered his ankle.

"It's nothing, really, at least we got away without actually wounding each other." Kuwabara laughed sheepishly and waved off Kurama's attempt to help and heal some of the scratches. "Save it for when we really need it."

Hiei and Yusuke had been searching the walls for, what they hope, would be a way out. Unfortunately for them, they were trapped inside of a solid cement room. Only a door and an old, flickering lamp lit the cramped, claustrophobic space.

"Botan told us there were four!" Yusuke's patience was close to non as realization hit him. "If only she told us about the fifth piece of shit that attacked us. And you!" The anger in Yusuke's voice became more noticeable as he pointed the finger and Kurama. "You could have been able to defeat them, we were in a forest for god's sake!"

"Yusuke." Kuwabara tried to calm his friend.

"And what stopped you? A f*cking animal poisoning dart!"

"Yusuke stop."

"And then you even dare to hurt your friend?! No, MY friend!"

"Yusuke please listen to-"

"In order for YOU to survive you are actually willing to hurt one of your own comrades?!"

"I swear to god Yusuke.."

"Which makes YOU just as bad as that self-centered, selfish fox friend of yours." Yusuke turned to Hiei. "You just surrendered just like that! Where were YOU when WE were fighting that f*cking shit-show inside that forest?"

"Yusuke that's enough!" Kuwabara firmly grabbed Yusuke's shoulder. "What happened to that team-spirit you always talked about?"

"Team spirit my ass Kuwabara! He actually used his weapon against you!" Yusuke broke free from Kuwabara's grasp and bolted towards Kurama, pinning his now former friend to the wall by his cuff. Even though Kurama was exponentially taller then Yusuke, he still managed to lift the fox a few inches off the floor.

"Next time I'll f*cking kill you!"

Kurama only looked at Yusuke, his treats didn't do anything to him. He knew Yusuke was feeling powerless which caused his sudden, explosive behavior. Kuwabara dragged Yusuke, still kicking his legs and throwing insults at Kurama and Hiei, to the other side of the room where he desperately tried to explain the situation. That it was actually him who told Kurama to use his weapon in the first place. Hiei walked over to Kurama who sat down in the far end corner of the room.

 _"Our team is falling apart"_ Hiei telepathically cursed as he sat down next to Kurama.

...

"Botan!"

A high pitched screech rang across the long halls of King Enma's palace. Lord Koenma stamped a few more papers before looking around the big pile of documents to find... No one. Koenma sighed and took a deep breath. Before he could screech out her name for the second time, a blue ferry girl appeared in the door opening, panting heavily, oar in hand.

"About time, any progress?" Koenma kept stamping papers as he spoke to the ferry girl.

"I'm sorry, lord Koenma, but we haven't found them yet." Botan lowered her oar and took a few steps inside the huge office. The pink pillars and pastel green walls made the room look like it was made of cotton candy. It was somehow very warm and inviting, however, the room was used for less warm and inviting things.

Koenma peeked at her from behind the paper towers. "Nothing at all? Not even a trace?"

"Not a trace." Her long blue hair danced behind her as she shook her head in disappointment. She hasn't heard from the detective in a few days since their departure to demon world and she began to get worried.  
"I did hear that there are hunters active in demon world."

"Hunters are no thread to us." Koenma said calmly. "They only hunt low-class demons, lost humans and spirit animals, no big deal."

"Yeah, about that." Botan started, raising her hand out of the sleeve of her kimono and placing her finger on her chin. "Did you forget that, uuhm, three of them are full human or at least half human? Oh and that Kurama used to be a spirit animal?"

"Used to be, that was in the past Botan, besides, They aren't low-class demons neither are they lost and weak humans." Koenma dipped his stamp into a cushion of red ink, intending to continue with his work of stamping papers he didn't even bother to read.

"I don't know, Koenma sir. Something tells me we should not underestimate these so called hunters." She spoke as she stood op and made her way out, looking back at the prince as she summoned her oar.

"Just do whatever you can to regain contact."

With that Botan mounted her oar and soared away through the portal to human world.

...

"Did your boyfriend finally leave you for good now?"

Keiko looked up at Shizuru with disbelieve.

"He would never!" She grabbed a tea spoon of sugar and stirred until it desolved in the green tea. The white porcelain was tinted with hues of pink spots, which together made for a beautiful yet authentic rose pattern complete with golden trimming. It looked like something her grandmother would own. "Besides, we haven't even fought or anything so there is no reason for him to leave me like that."

"I know I know, I was just joking" Shizuru lightened a cigarette as she spoke. "I haven't heard of my little bro either."

Keiko had decided to visit the Kuwabara residence after school in the hope that she could have a word with him. Yusuke has been absent for an abnormal amount of time without notifying her. Not that he hasn't skipped school in the past or stayed away for longer amounts of time. But usually he would at least tell her whenever he had a large or difficult case. After arriving at the house she was welcomed by Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister. To her surprise, Kuwabara had also gone with Yusuke and never reported back.

"It would be of no use to track down Kurama or Hiei, If my little bro was asked to come along then it is obvious those two would be too." Shizuru tapped some of the cigarette ashes into the tray next to her.

"What got into them, they didn't tell me anything." Keiko took a final sip and placed the empty porcelain cup on the table. "And we can't just report them as missing, it might interfere in whatever mission they are doing. Besides, it would be impossible to explain all this to the police."

Shizuru gave a agreeing "hnm" and moved to refill the tea cups.

"I mean: My boyfriend has disappeared, yeah, see, he is a spirit detectives and fights evil demons together with 2 other demons who hide in the human world." Keiko threw her hands up above her head and leaned back, hands folded behind her head. "I would be brought to an insane asylum!"

A sudden knock on the door had both girls looking at the door and then to each other. Shizuru opened the door, ready to land an insult at the person she thought was at the door. She expected a beaten up Kuwabara at the door, but instead, Botan entered the residence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I overheard you speaking at the door and.." Botan halted and turned to Keiko. "I think missing is the right word at the moment."

...

"WHAT?!"

The building shook from the amount of noise, it wouldn't have surprised Botan if she made the whole neighborhood shake.

"They disappeared? Poof, gone? Just like that?" Keiko, although lowering her volume, was still screaming in irritation. Botan had explained everything she knew about the disappeared team, which wasn't much. But it was still valuable information to her and Koenma.

"Did they tell you where they were heading?"

"Demon world..."

"And they didn't report back?"

"No..."

"What about that mirror cellphone thingy!"

"It's called a communication mirror and no, already tried, no reply."

"What were they doing in demon world?"

"Did you girls even listen to my explanation?" Botan sighed and pulled out the communication mirror. "I've been trying to call them at least every hour, I thought maybe they are in an area without any reception at all. Yet the communication mirror seems to be working fine... There just isn't anyone on the other side."

"Maybe he lost the damn thing, I know how Yusuke is. What if they actually are in an area without any reception." Keiko had calmed down after hearing Botan's theory. She realized she found comfort in the idea that he might have lost it, or isn't able to receive calls in his current location. It did not stop her from overthinking however. Botan sat down next to Shizuru, on the opposite side of Keiko at the table. After an awkward moment of silence, Botan suddenly spoke.

"I'm worried.." Botan hugged her knees. "Lod Koenma asked me to send them on a mission to arrest four rogue demons.. Those demons have some kind of connection to the strange disappearances in both human and demon world.. It is as if they disappeared.. without a trace.." Botan's eyes widened.

"What's wrong Botan?" Shizuru placed a hand on Botan's shoulder. Making her jump a little.

"I have to go." Botan stood up in an instant, summoning her oar.

"Have to go where?"

"To Lord Koenma, I think I got a pretty good idea of what might have happened." With that, Botan mounted her oar and flew out of the window. leaving Keiko and Shizuru with more questions then answers.

...

"We did exactly as you asked, sir" Kyra and Guo stood in front of a large desk, the person sitting behind the desk chuckled and clasped his fingers together.

"One of them already attacked his teammate"

"Hmm?"

"Their leader, Urameshi. He attacked the fox demon and scolded the other smaller demon. Their team is about to fall apart, their trust in each other is going downhill."

"Finally." His voice was harsh yet high pitched. Eyes peered at Kyra and Guo from above a pair of glasses, his chapped and dry lips pulled into a smirk "Finally their bodies will be mine."

* * *

 **Oh boy, I don't know if I should be excited or confused on what to write next... suggestions are welcome!  
**

 **To answer some questions: Yusuke totally misunderstood the whole situation, he felt betrayed. Combining that with the feeling of** **helplessness and not being able to escape.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Due to summer vacation I'll promise to upload the** **next chapter soon.**


	4. The hunt

**There we go.. took a bit longer but hey.. better late then never, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters!**

 **I'm working on improving my writing, there might still be some mistakes. But other then that enjoy!**

* * *

Emotions overran him like a heavy cargo train. He felt everything at once, regret, frustration, anger, more than he could summarize. Time seems to pass unnoticed, with no window to the outside, Yusuke had no idea if it was day or night. He could only tell the time by listening to his body, if he was tired he figured out that it must be night otherwise it would be somewhere between dusk and dawn.

Kuwabara was fast asleep, snoring loudly as he mumbled in his sleep. Yusuke looked over to the other side of the room, where his two demon comrades resided. Hiei stood against the wall, his arms and legs crossed while his eyes were closed, Yusuke didn't know if he was sleeping or just silently monitoring the still form sitting next to him. Kurama sat slumbed against the wall, eyes closed tight. His breath coming in slow and almost unnoticeable. He had apologized for his misunderstanding, he saw Kurama as the brother he never had. For the next couple of days he noticed that Kurama began to slow down, his movements lacked their grace and his eyes got dull. "Kurama is an elemental spirit, not being in touch with his element could have drastic consequences." That's what Hiei told Yusuke and Kuwabara when they started to notice the change in the fox's behavior.

Kyra knew about this, the fox had shown changes during her 'isolation' plan. He became slower and tired. It would not matter if he were to go through this alone or if his friends were there to witness it. She decided to put them all together, alone or not, the fox would suffer from the elemental withdrawal. Kyra figured that, watching how his friends would not be able to help him, would be more entertaining.

She wiggled the pen in-between her index finger and thumb in a nervous habit, just one more day and she would be allowed to enter their room to break the news.

There has been a request for a new event involving the four prisoners. The little tournament wasn't as successful as she hoped it would be, they played it smart, to smart. Using the rules to get away unharmed and disappoint not only both her and her brothers but also her boss. Such a thing would be unacceptable if it wasn't for the quick change of plans, this new event had to work. It was the boss who came up with the idea for a fox hunt, using the actual fox, Kurama, as bait. They could never catch the fox if they were to release him right away, it was too risky. He would be able to escape, no one would know what would happen next, if he would return for the other three with help, an army. That's where Kyra's 'isolation' plan was relaunched. They would use the elemental withdrawal to slow Kurama down for the event and release him while still wearing the collar. During the little tournament the collars have been turned off so they could use their energy in their attacks, keeping it on during the fox hunt would allow them to keep control, to prevent escape. Charge it up to the highest level and when he would make a run for it beyond their borders...

"Zap.." Kyra whispered as she moved her hand as if pressing a button.

"Talking to yourself again?" Anzu stood against the wall, staring out of the small window that lit the otherwise grim room.

"Just reimagining the next event." Kyra kicked her legs up on the table and folded her hands behind her head.

"Nervous?" He asked after seeing Kyra leaning back in her chair.

"Just a little, this event has to impress the boss, or else we're dead meat... Not that that would happen! I'll make sure he won't escape. We need him for something else after this after all." Kyra shifted her tone to a more positive one after seeing how Anzu reacted to her 'dead meat' statement.

"Can I count on that?" Anzu shifted nervously.

"You can count that." Giving him a reassuring smile. "You can count on me."

* * *

'His movements lacked their grace' Yusuke watched as Kurama straightened himself. He has been sleeping for most of the time, sleeping even when they were receiving their food from underneath the door. Yet, the bags under his eyes suggested otherwise. They were a mix of red and purple, the eyes that looked over them didn't have the iconic charm anymore. They saw Yusuke but they didn't focus on him, as if he was looking right through him. It send shivers down his spine. His skin, usually soft with a peachy glow, was grim and grey especially against his fiery red locks. He hardly ate anything, although Yusuke had to admit that the food wasn't good at all, he came to accept it. Kuwabara had reached out his hand to help the fox on numerous occasions but he always refused the help. They had to find a way to escape or call for backup.

The door slammed open and Kyra busted in. Yusuke and Kuwabara covered their eyes for the sudden assault of bright, synthetic light.

"I hope you all got some rest." Kyra continued with a smile. "The next event will be held tomorrow, I expect you to be ready and in good condition."

"What 'event' are you talking about? We aren't your puppets you know." Kuwabara protested.

"Yeah, we will take you and your circus down, just you wait missy." Yusuke added after receiving a glance from Kuwabara.

"Oh I guess I haven't explained things clearly enough for you... See, with those collars you actually ARE my puppets and I can do with you as I please. As long as it pleases the boss and the crowd I don't care what happens to you." Kyra responded.

"The boss? So you are saying that you are not the one in charge?" Hiei asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, yes and no." Kyra crossed her arms as the thought about what her status was in this whole operation.

"Care to explain?" Kurama's voice was hoarse but still strong enough to reach her ears.

"I am in charge of the rogue's, the boss is in charge of everything. He gives us the missions, choses our targets.." Kyra counted on her fingers.

"Wait, we were targeted?" Yusuke got even more confused. "Listen Kyra, we are spirit detectives working under lord Koenma, the prince of spirit world. We were send out to catch some rogue ninja's who've been causing havoc among human and demon world. You targeting us must be some kind of mistake, I've never seen you before in my life. So now I ask you politely to let us go so we can return to our mission." Yusuke tried his best to keep his voice down in an attempt to talk himself and his friends out of this.

"Well of course you were targeted. At first we had to get some humans and demons to get Koenma's attention so that he would send you here. We didn't even know who you are or why the boss targeted you, but now that he explained why I am even more excited for what he wants to do next." Kyra smiled as Yusuke's face lit up.

"So you are the rogue's we were looking for! Great, well in that case. In the name of spi-" Yusuke grabbed the collar with two hands as electricity shot though his body.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be arrested 'detective'." Kyra slightly waved the remote in-between her fingers. "I just came by to tell you about the next event." She looked Kurama in the eyes. "Be ready tomorrow." With that she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Left alone in the room Kuwabara laid a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Hey man, you oke?"

Yusuke nodded at Kuwabara and silence once again filled the already empty room.

* * *

'Be ready tomorrow' Hiei looked at the fox who had, once again, closed his eyes. 'what could she mean, and why did she address Kurama directly.' Hiei sighed. Time had passed but he didn't know how much time actually had past. Kurama noticed Hiei's brainstorming session, the way he quirked his eyebrows at a possible outcome but quickly frowned afterwards. Kurama turned to looked up at Hiei.

"Got something on your mind?" He knew exactly what Hiei was thinking about, he would be lying if he said he himself wasn't puzzled by it as well. As much as he wanted to, his head was spinning too much to actually think clearly about all this.. His eyelids felt to heavy.

Hiei looked down at the fox, he blinked slowly, almost as if he had trouble staying awake. "It's nothing.." Hiei quickly dismissed Kurama's question and the fox rested his head against the wall once again. Hiei stayed trapped in his thought for a while before softly speaking again. "You know damn well what I'm thinking about. Why would she address you?" Hiei waited for a response, the fox had his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Fox?" Hiei raised his voice a bit.

"Hn?" Kurama kept his eyes closed as he answered.

"Why would she address you?" Hiei repeated his question.

"... I don't know." Kurama hesitated, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hiei looked across the room, Yusuke and Kuwabara seem te be fast asleep. He turned back to the fox, sliding down the wall to sit next to him. "She said to be ready and in good condition.."

"What they see is what they get." Kurama chuckled. He opened one eye and noticed Hiei sitting next to him, his knees propped up to his chest. "Are you feeling alright?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"You should be more worried about yourself... I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow." The sarcastic tone that usually edged Hiei's sentences was lacking.

"We'll get out of this mess." Kurama whispered.

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

The four tentei were instantly awake as the door swung open with a loud bang and Kyra entered the room, followed by Anzu who stayed in the door opening.

Kyra happily walked, almost skiped towards Kurama. "You ready?" she asked as she stood in front of him, her voice jolly.

Kurama didn't say a word, he eyed Yusuke and Kuwabara who were on the other side. Kuwabara shrugged while Yusuke avoided eye contact or any contact whatsoever. 'Is he still mad?"

"oke oke, let's go!" Kyra grabbed Kurama by his collar and started to pull. trying to get the fox on his feet. "You.. just.. gotta come.. with me..!" Kyra tugged harder. Kurama, however, didn't move an inch no matter how hard she tried. after a few tries, Kyra gave up. She panted slightly as she wiped her sleeve across her forehead. "Damn you're heavy."

"I see you are not really good with 'heavy' work?" Hiei was quite amused by her effort. He knew he and the others could pick Kurama up without any effort, he was the lightest after Hiei himself.

"What are you planning to do?" Hiei continued, curious as to what their plan was.

"Oh haven't I told you yet?" Kyra was surprised, it wasn't important for them to know but she swore she had told them. "It's a fox hunt."

Hiei turned to Kurama who's pupils had dilated due to the 'fight or flight response'. 'fear.' Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled himself closer.

"Trying to protect your friend?" Kyra smiled, the room was filed with silence untill Kyra walked back to the door. "I need Guo to carry this dead weight. I think I sprained my elbow." Kyra whined and closed the door.

Hiei waited in silence for the footsteps to disappear.

"Kurama." Hiei's voice was firm, keeping his eyes focused on the door. The fox shivered but didn't answer.

"Kurama." he light tugged on Kurama's sleeve but there was still no response.

"Kuwabara.. Yusuke.." Hiei waited for someone to respond. Anyone.

"We have to do something." Yusuke suddenly responded. "We have to get out..."

"No." Kurama raised his head, looking Yusuke in the eyes. "You have to get out.. This might be a opening to escape.."

"What is your plan?" Yusuke's voice sounded hesitant. "And no, we are not leaving you behind."

"No you won't leave me behind, because you will be staying here as well." Kurama recieved another tug on his sleeve. Hiei didn't say a word, he just stared. The way Hiei looked at him reminded Kurama of a dog, looking at it's owner, begging to go for a walk. But this look wasn't for a walk in the park, he knew what he was planning and begged, prayed for it to not be truly Kurama's plan. Kurama, however, had to disappoint Hiei. "We'll use the fox hunt as a distraction. I bet almost every guard would be there to watch it, so that is when you'll strike."

"We? What about you?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"I'll distract them with the fox hunt and hang on for as long as I can." Kurama continued. "Use that time to find an escape route. Kuwabara, you are fully human, you will have no problems getting back to human world when you reach the border. Hiei, you are the fastest of us all, if there is someone they can't chase and catch then it's you. Yusuke.."

"I'll stay here.. to fight off any guards and give Kuwabara and Hiei as much time as I can get." Yusuke nodded and Kurama nodded back.

"You want me to leave you behind?" Hiei whispered in disbelieve.

"No." Kurama replied. "I want you to get help."

Hiei tightened his grip on Kurama's sleeve, he was not going to let them take away his best friend, and honestly his only friend.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Kuwabara kept his eyes focused on the floor.

"This has to work." Kurama lowered his voice. "This might be one of our last chances to get out. This has to work."

Hiei was about to protest against his plan but as soon as he opened his mouth, the door swung open. Kyra had returned with Guo, she made a quick gesture towards Kurama as Guo started to hesitate which one to pick. He picked the fox up with one motion, putting the fox down on his feet. Kurama's legs gave out in no time, he was caught before his knees touched the ground and swung over Guo's shoulder. Before they knew it the door was slammed shut and Kurama was gone.

"Oke, we have no time to waste.." Yusuke looked over at his comrades. "Let's try to get you two out of here."

* * *

He knew he was in trouble, but this would somewhat help him. Suffering from elemental withdrawal, a run through the forest would strengthen him for what was to come next. But this wasn't a relaxing run, a run to clear your head after a long day of stress. This was a "run for your life" run, they would hunt him down like an animal. Kurama frowned as Guo kept walking, after a while he was able to find his balance to walk again. A sudden push in his back disturbed this train of thought. He never realized it himself but he had actually slowed down during his brainstorming session.

The halls never seem to end, he never thought this place would be this huge. He looked around as he walked, cell doors covered the walls, some empty and some packed to the max. A small object hit his head _'a pebble'_ the prisoner yelled something inaudible but rather then figuring out what he said, he ignored it. They kept walking until a metal door came into sight. This door wasn't a cell door, this one had no lock. Kyra walked past Kurama to open the door and he was lead inside by Guo.

Kurama looked around, demon spectators filled the benches of their so called arena. Kurama was lead to a small stage, a single spotlight pointed at him. The crowd roared, then fel silent, then roared louder then before. He couldn't see any of his surroundings because of the bright light focused on him, he squeezed his eyes closed against it. A certain line brought him back to the situation.

"Dead or alive!" Kyra yelled. The crowd roared and screamed.

 _'Dead or alive... so lethal weapons are allowed?'_ Kurama looked down at his hands, tied tightly with rope.

"He won't be able to hurt you, hurting one of you will result in a penalty." Kyra laughed enthusiastically. "He'll get a 5 minute head start!"

Kurama felt himself being dragged to another door, probably leading to the outside. His hands were freed and the door closed behind him with a loud bang. A beeping sound was heard from a digital clock, a countdown. Kurama took a few seconds to plan a route, grass stuck to his face as he lifted himself off the ground. _'4 minutes and 48 seconds'_ He took the first path he saw and began running, more like stumbling.

Kyra watched as the timer ran out. "That's 5 minutes folks! Happy hunting and remember, the one who brings the fox back will receive some nice prices. Dead or alive."

* * *

 **Oh boy, oke. Let's continue..**

 **There still might be some mistakes but i'm doing my best to improve my writing!**

 **Hope you liked this so far!**


	5. Running man

**I can't believe I've started this story just over a year ago! And I can't wait to finish it.  
** **It's time for the next chapter, this is the longest chapter yet so please enjoy.**

 **English isn't my native language so please excuse any word or sentence errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated for violence, injury and swearing.  
** **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Running man**

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei... Suicchi Minamino? Who's that? Is there a fifth Tentei?" Jiro eyed Taro in concern.

"No doofus, that is the human name of the fox demon." Taro didn't bother to look at his teammate and continued to empty the trashcan.

"Oh, phew, I thought maybe we missed one." Jiro placed the document back into the desk drawer. Grabbing another trash bag he carefully removed the drawer and flipped it upside down above the bag, emptying the drawer with old and used medication strips. Realizing that some strips weren't empty, Jiro mentally cursed at himself and dove head first into the trash bag, retrieving the still filled strips. "Can't the boss just keep his own office clean?" Jiro grunted as he straightened his back. "We are not his slaves you know..."

"Yes we are, he hired us and we agreed to help.." Taro sighed

"We were hired to catch those Tentei! He didn't mention anything about cleaning his filthy office.. Just look at this!" Jaro grabbed another drawer, this one was filled with used syringes. "Why would he want to keep those?" He cringed as he emptied the drawer. Holding the now full trash bag as far away from his nose as possible.

"Don't be such a baby Jiro. It doesn't smell, maybe he just needed them for..." Taro fell silent. "Honestly, I don't know why one would keep used syringes..."

"RIGHT?!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Hey, look at this." Taro held a yellow folder in his hands labeled 'Tame process'.

"What do you think it is?" Jiro leaned his head on Taro's shoulder as he flipped some of the pages. "It's about us..." After a few more pages, Taro closed the folder and slit it inside his jacket. "Kyra should see this.."

"There's another one." Jiro grabbed the folder from underneath the still huge pile of paperwork. This folder was Blue and was named 'Control experiment.' "What do you think, is this one also about us?"

Taro took the folder and quickly flipped through the pages. "No, this is not about us, we shouldn't touch this." Taro said quickly as he shut the folder and placed it back at the bottom of the pile.

...

Silence...

There was nothing more then silence..

Then, suddenly, The ground began to shake, just slightly..

There was sound, the aggressive roaring of a crowd.

Kuwabara lifted his pant leg to look at the small wounds, they looked infected, blue's and purples were surrounded by a halo of yellow. "Damn" He whispered softly, lightly tapping the wounds with his index finger. His only regret was not letting Kurama heal the wounds when their collars were still unactivated, he never thought they would get infected. He felt like hitting himself against the head, with this filth the wounds were deemed to get infected no matter how small of innocent they are.

Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara's leg. "Does it hurt? Do you think you can walk?" Yusuke's tone wasn't that of someone who's worried, his words were slightly harsh. Kuwabara, shaken by the sudden volume of Yusuke's voice, turned to look at his friend who's eyebrows were tilted into a frown. "Yes and I don't know." Kuwabara replied. "But it'll be oke, don't worry." He tried to reassure, without result. "So now he expects you to try and run for your life with an injured leg, what was he thinking when he pulled out his weapon." Venom basically rolled off his tongue when he spoke.

"I asked him to." Kuwabara's face retorted in pain as he covered the wounds once again.

"You did, but that doesn't change the fact that he actually hurt you."

"Just drop it already, we passed this. You both apologized and I explained everything. Kurama is running for his life and he didn't even look like he was even alive in the first place, he's buying us time so we can get out of this shit hole. Don't you dare hold a grudge now." Kuwabara snapped but fell silent as another collection of muffled roars reached his ears.

"What is that anyway?" Kuwabara spoke softly out if instinct.

"They have started." Hiei's reply came out of nowhere, he didn't face the other two. He sat in the same corner he and Kurama sat before he got carried away, his head turned to the wall.

"What do you mean, they have started?" Yusuke needed a few seconds for the information to sink in. "You mean... The hunt?! So soon?!" Yusuke placed his ear against the wall in an attempt to hear what was being said. He couldn't only feel the trembling walls as the roaring became louder. Then it fell silent. Hiei sighed and cursed under his breath. "Time to hit the road."

...

He walked slowly but steadily, trying not to waste any energy. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly spooked by everything. Not scared, just spooked. The timer kept on ticking, it echoed in his head even after he moved away from the device, he started to walk faster. Tick, tick, tick, tick, he shook his head in an attempt to stop the head aching sound, replaying uncontrollably in his mind. Tick, tick, tick, he focused on breathing, his arm still hurt and that wouldn't be his only concern after this. Tick, tick, he began to run, running as far away as possible. His heart was starting to race, his breath quickening as fear threatened to take control. He wanted to get out of here and to achieve that he would have to buy the others time, as much time as possible.

The ticking subsided and a loud buzzer was heard.

Kurama ran through the bushes and past trees, their leaves wildly disturbed as he ran past them. The demons were released and were quickly advancing. Kurama was able to keep them at a distance for now but he knew they would catch him eventually. Kurama paused behind a large log, he slumped against, panting. This forest looks a lot different from the forest they were captured in, he didn't remember a lot about their capture though. He ran a hand through his tangled hair, plucked a few branches that were stuck out of the tangled mess. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to admit, nature was calming. He sat there for a couple of minutes, the sun shone softly on his face, illuminating the way to pale skin. He was tired but falling asleep was to much of a gamble, he wasn't safe here, he wasn't safe anywhere in this forest.

His moment of bliss was cut short by voices, they were coming his way. He had to keep moving, he painfully pushed himself up from the log and continued walking away from the voices. The voices, however, were faster. Kurama upped his pace but was halted by other voices coming from the direction he was walking. He made a 90 degree angle to avoid both but was, again, halted. This time not by voices, but by the blade of a sword.

...

"No I will not." Kyra snapped at Taro.

"But you haven't even read whats inside that folder Kyra, I don't want to do this anymore." Jiro pleated

"If what's inside the file is true, then who are we even fighting for." Taro exclaimed.

Kyra signed. "Then go. You are free to go.. I have to finish this." Kyra walked back into the event room, leaving Taro and Jiro behind backstage.

...

 _Flashback_

 _Yusuke sighed. "How do you expect us to find a way out... What should we do about these." Yusuke pointed at his collar._

 _"Don't worry." Kurama started. "Those collars are remotely controlled, which means that they have to be in a certain range to actually work."_

 _"What does that mean?!" Yusuke started to get impatient._

 _"When you are outside of the controllers range, the collars will be useless, which means you can acces your spirit energy again."_

 _End of flashback_

 _..._

Kuwabara bit his lip as he stood up, the infected wounds hurt more then he realized. It was time to move, time to get out of her.

"Sir... sir please, my wounds are infected... sir, I need medical help." Kuwabara called out to the poor guy left behind to look after the tentei alone. A sigh was heard from the other side of the door. "Sir, it's really bad, it's all purple." They heard the guard clear his throat. Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara. They had planned this, using the wound on Kuwabara's leg to gain attention. Ask for help when there was only one guard present. Good thing almost all guards were watching the hunt.

"Sir, I swear to lord Enma, please."

The door opened and a young man stood in the door opening. "Show me."

Kuwabara stumbled towards the guard and lifted his pant leg. As the guard bend over to take a closer look, Yusuke hit him in the back of the head, knocking the guard unconscious.

"Alright! Now let's find that exit."Kuwabara stumbled out of the cell but stopped shortly as he noticed Yusuke was still in there. He stood over the guard and sighed.

"You two, don't let us down." Yusuke spoke soft but just hard enough for Kuwabara to hear.

"No Urameshi.." Kuwabara already knew what he was planning.

"I'll wear his clothes, pretend to be a guard..." Yusuke faced Kuwabara

"No, you are coming with us." Kuwabara tried to frantically get his friend to come along.

"Kuwabara, there is no better option then this. It's is our best option." Yusuke started undressing the unconscious guard.

"There must be another way!" Kuwabara almost yelled.

"One of us has to stay behind." Yusuke raised his voice but not loud enough to attract attention from roaming guards down the hall. "And because we already decided on who is going and who is staying behind it's impossible to change our plan last minute."

"Urameshi.."

"Just go! I'll cover for you, get out of here!"

'But.." Kuwabara was about to protest again when he was pulled along by Hiei. "We've got no more time to lose Kuwabara. We are going. Now." He dragged a stumbling Kuwabara past other cells. Neither of them said a thing. The halls were surprisingly silent, most of the cells were empty and most of the guards were watching the event. They ran through the long hall until they arrived at an intersection.

"If my memory is correct, then there should be an exit down this hall.." Kuwabara pointed down a dark hallway. He had silently mapped the building when they were brought here, he knew they would need it. Hiei didn't hesitate and ran ahead, knocking out any unsuspecting guards unlucky enough to be in his way. Hiei opened the door, revealing a grass field. Trees almost seem to touch the clouds, their leaves softly flowing in the wind. Kuwabara made his way over to Hiei, stepping over unconscious guards, careful not to wake any. He looked back as he heard hasty footsteps coming his way, multiple footsteps to be exact. Hiei noticed Kuwabara's hesitation and pulled him away and out of the building, softly and soundlessly closing the door behind him.

"We're out! We're free!" Kuwabara chanted as he raised his fist in the air "Allright!" Kuwabara was harshly shushed as Hiei hit him across the head. "Not so loud you brainless idiot. We are still in their territory." Hiei hushed. "We need to get out of the remote controlled area, after that we're safe."

"Yeah, right.. Sorry." Kuwabara whispered.

"I'm surprised at the amount of guards, there are so little." Hiei carefully inspected the area for any guards or wandering demons. "Yeah.. What would be so interesting about a fox hunt anyways." Kuwabara snorted but took a sharp inhale of breath when he met Hiei's gaze. "I've heard them talk.." Hiei said quietly. "There would be a great reward for the first one to bring Kurama back.."

"Yeah but they can't match Kurama's speed, he might be human but he's fast... Like, fast fast.." Kuwabara's tone changed when he realized Hiei wasn't done talking yet. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Hiei, but I'm 100% sure Kurama can out-run them.. Right? He will just run behind the controlled area and get away.. Right? He will be oke... Right?!"

"No, he can't and no he won't." Kuwabara's eyes widened at the statement. "He can't get out of the area because Kyra has her eyes on him non-stop."

"So he will just be running around in circles then.."

"No you big buffoon!" Hiei got annoyed by his teammates stubbornness. The fact that they are teammates doesn't mean they have to get along.. And unfortunately Hiei and Kuwabara just didn't get along, there was no click. "They are allowed to use lethal weapons in the hunt." Hiei continued.

"Which means." Kuwabara said suspiciously.

"That they are allowed to kill."

...

"Good morning. Aren't you going to watch the hunt?" A voice came from Yusuke's left. His body stiffened and he pulled his cap far enough down to cover his eyes. He cleared his throat and answered with a much deeper voice then his own, trying to mask his own identity.

"Good morning. No, I've been ordered to watch the other prisoners." Yusuke kept his head down.

"Oh, well I've heard it's quite amusing." The other guard smiled at Yusuke. He looked completely human except for his sharp teeth and the small horns that poked from under his bangs. His skin was slightly purple and his yellow eyes seem to stare right through Yusuke's disguise.

"Amusing? In what way?" Yusuke had to keep him talking, look as if nothing was wrong. He needed to be convincing enough to not look suspicious, not even in the slightest.

"They are on his tail now, one shot an arrow through his shoulder.." Yusuke mentally cringed. "Or was it his arm?" The guard hesitated. "Anyway, they are so close to catching him. I just have to take a look." The guard waved as he continued towards the event. "Don't push yourself to hard, those tentei aren't dangerous anymore with those collars."

"Tsk, yeah right. We don't need our spirit energy to beat your ass." Yusuke whispered quietly to himself as he waved back at the guard.

The small conversation made him worried. 'If they are able to use lethal weapons they can actually kill him. I hope Kuwabara and Hiei have already left the building.' He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice another guard walking his way.

He jumped out of his skin and mentally cursed himself as a guard got a hold of his shoulder.

The veteran guard was taller then Yusuke and spoke in a raspy voice. "Hey! You there!" Yusuke stood frozen. "Let me see your ID card."

...

"Oooh yeah!" The demons were overwhelmed with joy. "That price is ours!" They talked with enthusiasm but did not yell. It was a fox hunt of course and they didn't want to risk giving their prey to the others. "Now, how should we apprehend you?"

Kurama swallowed audibly.

"What's wrong, fox? Cat caught your tongue?! hahaha!" The demons hunched over, laughing.

Kurama watched them in disbelieve. _'They actually think it's a game.'_ Kurama retreated slowly, walking backwards one step at a time. The demons were still laughing hysterically at the bad pun, so hard that the demon with the sword lowered it to rest his hand on his knee. Kurama waited for only a second, preparing himself to jump up into the trees. The voices from the left and right were getting a lot louder. He had to act now or else it would be to late.

He jumped up and away from the horde of demons, who were still laughing as hard as they did 10 seconds prior. He knew he was already close to the border of their reach, yet he didn't know where it was. He was about to look back when he heard a loud beeping coming from he collar. His eyes widened as he realized he ran to far.

...

Kyra was enjoying this, sliding the voltage button up as she waited for him to cross the line.  
Grinning to herself as he did.  
It didn't take long until she was able to press it. She didn't dare to even blink.

...

He stopped mid-air, as if he was caught by some sort of mosquito net. Electricity raced through his body like a fly on a electric flyswatter. Loud sparks bounced off of the collar as he gave a short yelp. A few strands of smoke flew into the air, smelling of burned flesh. What felt like hours was in reality just a few seconds. He fell to the floor, his body twitching as the remnants of electricity made it's way to his arms and legs.

Regaining control of his limbs, he pushed himself off the ground. He winched, touching the burning hot collar but retracting his hand as soon as his fingers made contact with the glowing metal. He felt as if he was on fire, blinking and squeezing his eyes shut to stop his vision from swimming. _'So this is the border.'_ He thought dizzily. He sat on the grass for a moment to stop his head from spinning and his legs and facial features from twitching and retorting. Voices once again reached his ears and he knew he had to start running again.

Just as he was about to jump, a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. _'Shit... To late.'_ An arrow found it's way to the back of his shoulder, easily cutting through skin and muscle, yet it didn't completely penetrate his entire shoulder. Kurama quickly jumped in the trees, holding his new injury with the arm he could still move. After a few 100 meters he looked back, releasing that he wasn't being followed anymore he slowed down a bit. His shoulder was bleeding, he needed to get this arrow out fast. His energy was depleting fast and every move he made felt like a heavy exercise.

After a few more meters Kurama lost his footing, falling down from the trees with a loud thud. When he fell, he rolled a couple of times due to the speed of the fall. Then something snapped. The stam of the arrow broke off and the next rolls pushed the damn thing further into his shoulder, he cried out in pain as it did. When he finally came to a halt, he layed there, face down.

...

Kuwabara and Hiei ran trough trees and small water creeks.

"It shouldn't be far now." Kuwabara panted as he looked up at Hiei, who was swiftly jumping from tree to tree. Kuwabara was about to speak again when he tripped, biting the dust and sliding forward on the wet soil.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and wiped the dirt off of his face. "Really?!" Kuwabara viciously rubbed the dirt out of his eyes. Opening them once more, he looked up at Hiei. "What! If you want to laugh at me then just laugh, I already look like an idiot anyway." Kuwabara frowned as Hiei didn't laugh, nor did he frown in disappointment. "What?!" Kuwabara scoffed. He shook his head and brought a hand up to his face to remove a lock of hair that was glued on his forehead. He abruptly stopped as he saw his hand covered in crimson. "What is.." sounding more then a little alarmed he noticed his entire chest, hands, arms and part of his face was covered in crimson. The smell of copper reached his nose and he shot up on his feet.

"Blood.." As the words left his mouth, a groan was heard from behind him. Kuwabara turned around so fast he almost lost his balance. The object, or rather the person he tripped over was his own teammate. The slight smell of burned flesh mixed with the stench of blood. His shoulder was bleeding together with some other cuts and bruises. He watched in awe as Kurama struggled to raise his torso off of the ground. "Kurama, what are.. What is.. How did.." Kuwabara didn't know what to say, he was dumbstruck at the physical state his friend was in.

"Run.." Kurama groaned. "The border is just a few feet from where you were heading.. Run.." Kurama staggered to his feet but soon started swaying. He grabbed his injured shoulder as a wave of pain threw him to knees.

Kuwabara didn't move.

"You're almost out of time." Kurama lowered his head and looked at the ground. "I'm done for."

"No." Kuwabara whispered.

"We have to go Kuwabara. Don't make me drag you along again." Hiei could see a horde of demons advancing towards their position and jumped down from the tree.

Kuwabara looked at Kurama, turned back to Hiei and back to Kurama again. "We'll be back." Kuwabara walked a few stept backwards before he started to sprint towards the border.

Kurama sighed as demons surrounded him, raising his hand in defeat and surrender. He was ready to plead for mercy.

...

"No! Where are they?!" Kyra cried out as she hastily dug into several drawers.

"What's wrong?" Taro looked on as Kyra grabbed her hair in frustration.

"The remotes!"

"What remotes?"

"The remotes of the other Tentei! They.. They're gone!" Kyra covered her face with her hands.

"Ooooh.. Those remotes.. Haven't seen them." Taro lied, squeezing three remotes tightly in his hands behind his back.

...

They ran past the border in silence until they reached a big willow tree.

"Let's split up here." Hiei spoke. "Once we split up, it would be more difficult to track and catch us."

Kuwabara nodded, he kept his eyes to the ground as he did so and Hiei took off without saying another word. Kuwabara took another moment of silence before running into another different direction then Hiei.

His goal: Get back to either spirit world or the human world to get help and free his fallen friends.

* * *

 **Damn.. Oke.. I hope I put enough content into this chapter.. The angst is real.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. The hills

**I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do... Again...  
Well I'll be damned... Let's continue!**

 **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters**

* * *

 **The hills**

"Let go of me!" Yusuke kicked and tried to wiggle himself out of the guards grip. "Just you wait till I get free.. I'll end you all!" Yusuke struggled some more, took a break to catch his breath and struggled again.

"It's no use, you're better off cooperating." The guard said in a flat tone, as if he was bored out of his mind. Yusuke ignored him for a while, stopped wiggling and complied reluctantly. They walked past other cells until they reached what seemed to be an office. The guard opened the door and pushed Yusuke inside, closing it and locking the door firmly behind Yusuke.

"Aaah it's you again!" Yusuke forced himself to sound excited, sarcasm dripped off his chin as he saw Kyra. A sigh was heard which housed a furiated growl. Yusuke didn't move from his spot, he eyed her in pure disgust. "Why the mad sigh? Your 'event' was a big succes!" Yusuke mocked.

"For you yes!" Kyra slammed her fists on the desk in a fit of rage.

"Now calm down missy." Yusuke took a step back. "You got your fox hunt, it was a succes, or so I heard. Your 'boss' will be pleased."

"Pleased?! My boss will be pleased you say?!" Kyra huffed. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"Uuuhm..." Yusuke frowned his brow. "Two of us escaped.."

"Exactly!" Kyra yelled. "And do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"Listen lady I might be Houdini helping my friends to escape but I ain't a fortune teller." Yusuke laughed confidently but quickly dropped his act as he saw no change in Kyra's mood. "What are you going to do now..?" Yusuke started to get a little scared, he knew she didn't expect this nor did she approve of it.

Kyra got closer to Yusuke. "Where are they." She said angrily.

Yusuke swallowed thickly. "I don't know."

"You had a plan, right? Or are you stupid enough to let them escape without a plan?!" Kyra got a little closer to Yusuke.

"Well.. I never was the brightest of the bunch." Yusuke felt a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"That's it.." Kyra threw her arms up in the air and started walking circle in the room. "I'm screwed! I'm stuck with a 'spirit detective' who is stupid enough to let his teammates escape without a plan, a total dumbass!"

"I'm still here..." Yusuke made his presence known, a little agitated.

Kyra stopped dead in her tracks, her voice raising in excitement. "Ofcourse.." She turned to Yusuke. "They are going home, maybe the ningenkai, of course!"

 _'shit'_ Yusuke thought. Kyra saw it, it was written on his face at that very moment. He did know where they were going, she just needed to know the exact location.

"You are coming with me, right now." Kyra held the door open to another room.

"Why?" Yusuke questioned before slowly making his way to the door Kyra held open.

"Because they caught him." Kyra smiled mischievously. Without another thought, Yusuke quickly made his way through the door, finding himself standing in the spectators area of the same stadium as their supposed fight during that first event. The spotlights shone on one of the guards Yusuke recognized him to be Guo, Kyra's older brother, he dropped something on the ground next to him. Yusuke squinted his eyes against the bright lights coming off of the spotlights, he took a sharp intake of air when he recognized the form laying on the ground to be Kurama.

He jumped out of his skin as he felt two hands firmly on his shoulders. Kyra was behind him, getting close enough to whisper in his ear. "I know you are very protective of your friends." She massaged his shoulders and whispered in his other ear. "You're going to tell me where the other two are or else all three of your friends will die." Kyra signaled to Guo by nodding at which Guo kicked Kurama, who was still motionless on the floor, in the stomach. Kurama groaned after the kick.

Guo pulled Kurama up by his hair, pain was written all over his face as he spotted Yusuke on the spectators stand. Yusuke opened his mouth but closed it as he didn't know what to say. He saw something in Kurama's eyes however. They had to keep quiet for a bit longer, even if that ment Kurama would be tortured and Yusuke was forced to watch. Kurama nodded at him in a gesture that it was oke, they needed to buy as much time as possible.

Yusuke didn't get his eyes off of Kurama as he spoke, his voice trembling as he already knew the answer to his question. "And what if I refuse?"

"Then I recommend you sit down, this will be slow." Kyra smiled.

...

Kuwabara panted heavily, he had ran for what felt like hours until he encountered a small river. He didn't hesitate and jumped into the water, it was deep enough for him to be submerged to his collarbones. The river streamed slowly, allowing Kuwabara to stand still without being dragged away by the water. He rubbed his clothing and face with his hands, even went under to clean his hair. He repeated this until the blood and dirt was completely rinsed from his body and taken by the stream.

Kuwabara got out of the river and seated himself on one of the large rocks laying on the riverbed. He sighed and tilted his head to the sky, warm beams of sunlight caressed his face, giving a warm sensation he hasn't felt for a while.

He reached for the collar around his neck, it was still there but it was unresponsive and useless, a special code on the back prevented him from taking it off, he would need a circular saw or screwdriver together with some help to get it off. His objective was clear, finding help, the collar wasn't a priority yet. With that in mind, Kuwabara got to his feet and started walking again.

He got to a place he'd seen before, somewhere. He followed his instincts and tried to remember the place, an open field, surrounded by trees, their leaves almost completely covering the sky, allowing just a few rays of sunlight to touch the soil below. Deja vu hit him as Kuwabara made his way through the field, checking his surroundings as he tried to remember the place.

A small crack underneath his feet made him halt, he lifted his foot and looked down at the source of the sound. He knelt down frowning, carefully grabbing the small object off the ground, he studied it closer and recognized it as an animal tranquilizer dart, the same exact one Kyra used on Kurama. Kuwabara looked around once more, this was definitely the place where they were ambushed by the rogues.

The portal to Ningenkai shouldn't be far away from here.

...

It felt as if a dagger had buried itself into his heart as he left his comrade there, hunched over on the dirt, his shoulder bleeding and his flesh burning. Hiei had looked back at him, seeing how he struggled to get up and try to limp away from the advancing hunters. He had closed his eyes tightly as he heard victorious and excited howls, he could only wish he could bring him along but the risk was way to high.

Now he was alone, they had split up in order to increase their chances of reach civilization.

"Damnit!" Hiei swiftly weaved through the tree tops, making sure not to trip and fall. Images of Kurama from the hunt flashed through his head as he landed on another branch. He paused to catch his breath and looked behind him, checking if the coast was clear. Kuwabara had run towards the water, Hiei knew he would be safe once he reached the river and crossed it. He stayed there for a minute, seeing if he might spot him which he unfortunately didn't... Or was that fortunate? He didn't want to get caught, neither did he want Kuwabara to get caught. They were needed, needed to get some sort of help. Hiei sighed, he and the buffoon might not be friends but they are comrades, they needed to trust each other. He redirected his route and prepared to jump.

...

"There, there." Kyra whispered as she stroked Yusuke's cheek. "It'll all be over soon if you just tell me where they are going, which direction." She sounded almost apologetic as she sat besides him, her arm around his shoulder. Terrified screams brought tears to Yusuke's eyes, he didn't speak or move, neither did he look away or close his eyes.

First he was just beating him, but now Yusuke could only watch as Guo held Kurama's arm at a sharp angel and pressed a seemingly painful spot for the fox, directly next to his shoulder blade. Screams turned into sobs, sobs turned into cries and cries turned back into screams, his body shaking uncontrollably as he was dropped to the ground.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Kyra said with a pout, leaning her head on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke just swallowed and took a deep breath, he was hoping to make eye-contact with Kurama, the waiting was excruciating. There was no eye-contact however, just a few broken gasps and a small, slowly growing puddle of crimson. Guo retrieved something from his pocket, a small pocketknife, a shiny golden handle with engraved details, it's blade was sharpened and shiny, reflecting some of the light as he turned it slowly in fascination. "Well?" Kyra asked softly.

"I..." Yusuke turned his head towards Kyra who janked him back to look at the scene again before he could face her.

"No need to look away now." She held his chin for a little longer before speaking again. "What shall we do next?" She spoke loud enough for Guo to hear her.

"Mutilation?"

Yusuke's eyes widened, a stutter left his throat unable to say what he wanted to say. Kyra hummed under her breath as she watched him emotionally struggle. His will to buy his friends some time to get away and his will to stop the torture were clashing, fighting over dominance, which one was his real priority? Was this all just a selfish act? To throw his friends out there, ready to be hunted down like rabbits running for the hills? No. She frowned as he fell silent. Of course he cared, she could smell it, oddly enough. The fear of losing... The way he looked said it all, this would make him talk.

"Mutilation it is then.."

...

Botan sat down with a loud thud, she was exhausted. Keiko and Shizuru watched as she did so.

"Any news?" Shizuru mumbled as she lit a cigarette.

Botan shook her head "No, i've been trying to locate them, but their spirit energy has completely vanished."

Keiko let her shoulders drop. "So.." She started. "What now?"

"Now we just, wait, I guess." Botan gave her a small smile. "They can take care of each other and themselves, I bet they'll be just fine."

"Just fine?!" Keiko raised her voice. "They've been gone for days and you think they'll be just fine?!" She fell silent for a few seconds before continuing in a softer voice. "I don't think they are fine."

"Keiko listen.." Shizuru sat down next to Keiko. "They might be two idiot mortals with 2 A-class demons, but they aren't weak. They have been fine in the dark tournament, they have been fine against Toguro, so they will be fine now as well."

Keiko gave her a small insecure smile but quickly frowned. "Maybe you're right..."

"What?" Botan watched Keiko as she stood up and looked out the window.

"Maybe you're right... Isn't that Kuwabara?"

...

Hiei reached the portal in what felt like an eternity, it was the same portal Kuwabara had used to cross over to Ningenkai. Hiei had taken the 'long route' in case any of them would get caught. He had gone around the the base of the river instead of across and through it. He felt a wave of cold air brush against his face as he crossed it, he wiggled his nose to the foul odor of humans, weak mortals in his eyes. He snickered. He had gained more respect for humans after he met Kurama, one thing didn't change however, he still hated their smell, Kurama was an exception.

Hiei made sure to stay out of sight as he made his way to Genkai, he passed the busy shopping district and the empty school, it was near evening so the school had all shut down for the day. He saw a flash of a repeating familiar color, the soft pink school uniforms that clothed the students of the private school. Students were chatting and laughing, Hiei hoped to see the infamous red hair in the crowd but knew he wasn't here.

He shook his head and continued, traveling through the park until he stopped at a familiar house. It's window was slightly open, inviting as ever. The room, however, was empty, no-one was there to greet him. He huffed and sped up his tempo, Genkai could get him to spirit world, to Koenma.

...

He was woken with a brutal kick to his stomach. Kurama squinted and groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach in an attempt to shield himself. A hand tangled itself in his hair and pulled him up violently. His skin seared and his entire body ached. He closed his eyes against the insulting bright lights pointed directly at him. He gave a pained moan as he was pulled higher off of the ground.

Opening his eyes once more he looked straight into hazel brown ones, he was about 12 feet away from them but he could still read the emotion they held. He saw Kyra, whispering something into Yusuke's ear who's pupils dilated. Kurama knew what she wanted, she knew Hiei and Kuwabara were gone, but she didn't know where they were going. Kurama nodded at Yusuke, hoping he thought the same thing, they had to buy more time.

Kurama could faintly hear Yusuke "And what if I refuse?"

A shiver ran along his back, he held his breath and he closed his eyes as Kyra replied, yet nothing happened. He hear someone move and felt the grip on his hair loosened. He gave a startled yelp as Guo grabbed his injured left arm and pulled it back and up into a awkward and painful position forcing him on his knees. Kurama's breath came into short strained gasps, his shoulder burned and his stomach turned making him dry-heave, he reached up with his right hand to hold his shoulder in an attempt to lessen the burning.

He felt a thumb feeling around his left shoulder blade, it stopped as it found the wound with the arrow still buried deep within his flesh and pressed hard on the open wound. Kurama locked his jaw and stifled a scream as the arrow was slowly but painfully pushed further into his shoulder. After what seemed like hours, the grip on his arm shifted, turning it and pulling it into an even worse position. Kurama whimpered as he felt his muscles and bones protest against their current position.

His arm was turned and pulled up more, Kurama scratched at his own skin with his free hand, trying to stop the building pressure on his arm. A scream escaped his throat as bones crackled underneath the pressure.

"That's a good boy." Guo's low soft voice was loud enough for Kurama to hear, but too soft for Yusuke of Kyra to hear him. Kurama clenched his jaw once more, breathing heavily and audibly through his teeth.

"That's no good, boy." Guo's tone was warning. "We just need you to scream.. That's all.." Guo moved his arm once more. Kurama felt tears burn in his eyes, the searing pain was getting sufficiently worse, his chest hurt as his strained breathing turned into pained sobs. He cried out as a sharp snapping sound was heard, his arm becoming numb.

He curled up as soon as he was dropped to the ground. He felt Yusuke looking at him but was to busy controlling his own sanity to look back. He pressed his forehead against the cold floor as he gritted his teeth.

Short flashes of light caught his attention, he looked up at his torturer and saw a small, sharp object in his hand, reflecting flashes of light as he turned it. Kurama was puzzled by it, Guo looked at Kyra, back at him and back at Kyra. Guo nodded and turned back to Kurama, a twisted smile on his face as he knelt down on top of his victim.

The sharp object was directly in front of his face, Kurama recognized it to be a shiny golden pocket knife, it's handle was engraved with elegant swirls and lettering details. Kurama gave Guo a questioning and confused look.

"Your friend isn't willing to talk." He said as he moved the knife down to his waist, pressing the tip of the knife against his fragile skin. "We will make him talk." Kurama had no time to prepare himself as he knife was pressed into his body.

...

"N-no.." Yusuke stammered as gurgled screams echoed through the room. "Stop.." The knife slit through skin like a hot knife slicing through butter.

"What?" Kyra asked.

"S-stop.." Yusuke repeated, voice a bit stronger this time. He heard Kurama's pleads through his cries, screaming and begging him to stop. He had completely abandoned his pride, Yusuke shivered, everyone would abandon their pride if they were in his situation. The knife buried itself deep in his skin before slicing towards his back. Cuts laced his shoulders, chest, back and legs. Yusuke flinched as the knife was pressed into his thigh. Kurama cried out in response. Guo stopped as soon as the base of the knife hit his skin, submerging the entire blade in his leg.

Kurama held his breath as the blade forced itself in his leg, letting out loud whimpers throughout. He screamed when he felt the blade scrape against his bone, blinding pain send his body into shock. He collapsed, laying on the floor shaking.

"Stop it." Yusuke felt ashamed, he knew Kurama abandoned his pride so now it was time for him to do the same.

"What?" Kyra repeated, leaning in a bit closer.

"I'll tell you where they are going." Yusuke sighed as Kyra waved at Guo to stop, which he did. "They are going to Lord Koenma.."

"Where is the portal?" Kyra interrogated.

"A few hundred meters north from where you ambushed us." Yusuke said with a salty tone.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kyra patted his shoulder and retreated back into her office with Guo following after her. Yusuke stayed seated as the door to the office closed, leaving him and Kurama alone in the arena. He sat there, motionless, watching Kurama just laying on the floor.

A sharp inhale of air snapped him out of his trance. Yusuke blinked a few times, looked around him to see if they were really gone and shot up from his seat. Only a low railing separated the spectators area from the stage, a small 4 feet drop followed quickly after.

Kurama was gasping for air, he supported himself with his good arm and lifted his torso off of the cold arena floor, still shaking.

Yusuke knelt besides him. "You oke?" Unknowingly placing his hand on Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama tried to quickly scramble away from his touch with a pained howl. "Don't touch me." He lowered himself to lay on the ground once more, laying on his right side, still facing Yusuke. "Don't touch me." He repeated softly.

...

"Hold still!" Keiko twisted at the screwdriver, Kuwabara had managed to make it home and requested someone to try and remove the collar. Shizuru had dug through drawers and boxes to find a screwdriver small enough to fit the screw. Keiko turned it slowly and carefully, losing her grip on the screw multiple times. Kuwabara dug his fingers under the collar in discomfort.

"I can't sit still when your are so close to my neck with a damn screwdriver!" Kuwabara huffed impatiently.

"Calm down.. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." Keiko said as the screw finally fell out of the collar. "Just one more and you're free to go."

Kuwabara sighed, waiting patiently for Keiko to finish. Shizuru had moved to the kitchen to get some food while Botan was calling with the Koenma. He had made it home and sat on the couch wet, cold and tired. He heard a click and felt the collar loosen around his neck, he opened it and carefully slit it off of his neck and onto the coffee-table. Keiko placed the screws and the screwdriver next to it. Kuwabara stretched and rubbed his neck with his hands, bruises were the only thing left on his neck.

"So.." Shizuru returned from the kitchen with some sandwiches and a glass of water. "You gotta tell us what happened one more time." She shoved the collar away from the center to make room for the tray of food.

"What? Again?" Kuwabara murmured as he took one of the sandwiches from the tray.

"Yes." Botan said as she also re-entered the room and claimed her spot on the couch next to Kuwabara. "Koenma wants to hear it from you."

"From me?!" Kuwabara almost chocked on his water. "Can't you just tell him?!"

"Y-yes but.." Botan was taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Are you calling with him now?" Kuwabara placed his drink back on the table.

"Yeah he is." Botan handed Kuwabara the communication mirror.

"Kuwabara, good to see you back." Koenma's high pitched voice made Kuwabara flinch in irritation. "What happened?" Keiko, Botan and Shizuru listened as Kuwabara told his story for the second time that hour. From the ambush to the escape.

"Yours and Hiei's story do connect." Koenma hummed under his breath.

"Hiei?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Is Hiei there?"

"Would you mind lowering your voice?" A sarcastic and monotone voice was heard in the background. Kuwabara gave a sigh of relieve, at least they both made it safely to the other side. Now they just needed a plan to rescue their fallen friends.

...

Yusuke sat behind Kurama and pulled his blouse down to see the would the arrow had created. Kurama hissed as Yusuke touched it. "Does it hurt?" He asked him. "Is the arrow still in there?"

"Yeah it is, The stam broke when I fell down a tree, the arrow head should still be in there." Kurama shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure about that?" Yusuke asked, taking a closer look at the wound. "I don't see it anywhere."

"I'm sure because I can still feel the damn thing. That asshole pushed it in further." Kurama scoffed a little agitated. "Just get it out, please."

"Oke... Uhm.." Yusuke stuck his index finger in the wound. Kurama yelped in response, making Yusuke quickly retreat his hand. "It's in there pretty deep, buddy." He went to sit in front of Kurama, one hand on his uninjured shoulder. "I don't think I can reach it."

"Just try, please." Kurama pleaded.

"Oke.." Yusuke went back to the wound. "I can't guarantee anything." Yusuke felt around the front of Kurama's shoulder and found a small hard object embedded in his muscle. "This is it, right?"

"Yes, just try." Kurama repeated.

He pushed the object from the front of Kurama's shoulder, trying to force it back. Kurama squirmed under his grasp but he ignored it. He stuck his index finger and his middle finger inside the wound, wiggling his way inside. The wound began to bleed heavier each time Yusuke pushed his fingers deeper in. Kurama was leaning shakily and heavily on Yusuke's shoulder, his breath coming in short whimpers and whines.

"Hang on, I think I got it." Yusuke exclaimed as he felt a small, hard object near his middle finger. He pressed at the object from the front of Kurama's shoulder and managed to trap the object in between his fingers, retreating his hand and the object slowly but steadily. "Got it." He held the object in his hands, checking if it was complete and didn't leave any shards behind, which it fortunately didn't. "Kurama, I got it." But he received no reply, felt Kurama slip off of his shoulder and moved in time to stop him from slipping off completely. Yusuke ripped some fabric from his shirt to stop the bleeding and cover the wound.

His face was still beautiful, only a few scratches caused by branches covered his cheeks. He moved Kurama into a laying position, letting his head rest on his lap. He eyed his arm in disgust, it was completely black and blue, an abnormal lump suggested the location of the fracture. He sighed, Kyra and Guo weren't going to come back anytime soon, they would have to do something about that arm soon.

...

"I'm sorry boss.." Kyra bowed. "They seem to have escaped, we've send out a small tracking team but they have already crossed the portal."

"It's oke.."

"Sir?" Kyra didn't want to get punished, she had seen what he could do to his victims and she wasn't ready to become his next.

"It's good, actually."

His response puzzled Kyra, what does he mean? This wasn't good at all. She kept her eyes on the ground, afraid to look at him.

"It's perfect.. hehehe."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"There is no need for you to understand, give them some rest, I'll visit them when the time is right."

* * *

 **YEP.. THAT JUST HAPPENED...**

 **See you soon!**


	7. Poison

**This chapter will contain a lot of dialogue.. Which isn't a bad thing... I think...** **I'm sorry for what I'm going to do in this chapter and I'm also** **apologizing in advance for the next couple of chapters, which will get worse...**

 **disclaimers:  
I don't own YYH or it's characters  
Rated T for language and violence.  
**

 **English isn't my native language so please excuse grammar errors.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

"So, let me make this clear.."

"uhu."

"You can't track them down."

"uhu."

"So you don't know exactly where they are."

"uhu."

"And you don't want us to go back and get them."

"uhu."

"In other words you're just letting them rot there." Kuwabara crossed his arms as he spoke.

"I didn't say that!" Koenma looked up from his papers at Kuwabara, his pacifier almost fell as his high pitched voice got even higher.

"Well, it sounds damn well like it!" Kuwabara didn't change his posture. "We've returned over two weeks ago, we've given you all the info we got, we've told you their names and the situation, we've told you everything and you are to damn scared to do anything against it. Hell, where's Hiei."

"I don't know." Koenma hit behind his papers.

"... Jesus Christ Koenma!" Kuwabara was dumbfound. "How can you not care about them."

"You don't understand Kuwabara."

"No ofcourse I don't understand if you don't fucking explain it to me!" He leaned heavily with his hands on Koenma's desk, trying to look over the pile of papers at the toddler hiding behind them.

"I can't Kuwabara."

"Why not?" Kuwabara lifted his hands from the desk. "Why can't I know what is happening to my comrades, to my friends?!"

"Because I don't want you to do anything stupid when you know who's behind it." Koenma confessed.

"I need to know Koenma." Kuwabara sighed. "Please."

...

Kurama grunted as the fabric wrapped around his shoulder was loosened, the wound was healing and almost closed. Kyra's boss insisted they receive medical attention and a nurse was send to their cell twice a day. Their cold and empty cell was replaced by a more comfortable room, which held two beds and a small desk. Yusuke sat at the desk as the nurse took care of Kurama, he watched her with a close eye as she gave him a 'vitamine shot'. for the last two weeks, both Yusuke and Kurama were forced to take those shots but they only made them drowsy and unwell. Yusuke took a closer look at the syringe the nurse held in her hand, the fluid inside was darker then usual, Kurama shifted uncomfortably as the fluid was injected into his bone-marrow with a thick long needle.

Kurama lay on his side on the bed as the nurse gave Yusuke a shot as well, with the usual fluid instead of the darker one. As the nurse exited, Yusuke got on his feet, swayed a little and made his way over to his comrade.

"How are you feeling?" Yusuke sat down on the bed near Kurama's waist.

"Terrible." Kurama admitted. "Like absolute shit."

"Is it different from the usual shots?" Yusuke asked.

"It's heavier, higher dosage probably." His voice was softer.

"Ah.." Yusuke felt his head starting to spin, he bend over to rub his temples. "Let's at least try to get some sleep." A lack of answer made Yusuke turn towards Kurama, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Yusuke stood up from the bed and stumbled towards the other bed located on the other side of the tiny room. He lowered himself onto the bed and watched the ceiling, sleep quickly took over and he fell quickly into the darkness of unconsciousness.

...

He sat there, in the arena, resting his friend's head on his lap. A few more minutes passed before footsteps approached from the office, Kyra and Guo stepped out, their expressions were as if they had received some type of bad news. They walked straight towards Yusuke, who instinctively bend over Kurama in a protective manner.

"They are arranging a different room for you." Kyra's tone was flat. It was obvious she didn't approve of her boss's decision. Guo stood behind her, his mouth was one straight line, no emotions.

"Different room?" Yusuke's heart skipped a beat, were they about to separate them again? "You are not going to separate us." Yusuke demanded, his muscles tensed as if he was preparing for a hit.

"We're not going to separate you." Kyra huffed. "You'll be sharing the room."

"Good.." Yusuke cringed at the silence that fell soon after his answer, he kept looking at Kyra then focused on Guo and back at Kyra again. "His uhm.. His arm.." He mumbled.

"You'll both receive medical treatment." Kyra's flat tone was annoying Yusuke.

"I don't need medical attention." Yusuke objected to their statement.

"You do. The boss ordered it." Kyra crossed her arms and relaxed her pose.

"No I don't, tell your boss I'm not taking it." Yusuke didn't understand, why would he need medical attention as well?

"You won't be able to decline it, boss's orders." Kyra shrugged her shoulders.

"Last time I checked I live in a free country." Yusuke mocked.

"Well, welcome in our territory." Kyra sighed. "Get up."

"No.. Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed as Guo pulled him up from his sitting position, Guo then moved to pick Kurama up from the ground.

"Just follow us."

...

When he opened his eyes, the room was foggy, almost as if he was looking through a fogged window. A thud woke him up completely and he pushed himself to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes for the cloudiness to leave his eyesight. Yusuke looked to his left to find Kurama's bed empty, a sigh was heard but he couldn't identify the location.

"Kurama? Is that you?" Yusuke called out, blinking various times.

"Yeah." Kurama replied to his call.

Yusuke let out a relieved sigh. "What are you doing?"

"I had to go to the bathroom but didn't take my time to fully wake up." Kurama laughed. "I lost my balance on the way back."

Yusuke swung his legs off the side of the bed. "Fucking shots." He grunted. "They are just tranquilizers to keep us docile."

"They are." Kurama's voice came from nowhere, Yusuke still couldn't locate him.

"They make us drowsy and when we start to feel a little alive, they give us another one and we're forced to go through this shit again and again. I can't even keep my fucking food down." Yusuke grunted.

"Disgusting." Kurama added.

"It's true, the food here is shit but these drugs make them taste even more like horse shit."

"Language, Yusuke."

"Yes mom." Yusuke laughed. "Where are you anyway?"

"Right here." Kurama stuck up his hand from behind the footboard of Yusuke's bed.

"You're a mess." Yusuke joked, there was truth in it though.

"I can't even think straight." Kurama laughed as he spoke.

"Neither can I." Yusuke added.

"Could you ever think straight to begin with?" Kurama pushed himself up and walked back to his bed. He sat down and looked right at Yusuke, they were sitting on their beds on the opposite sides of the room, approximately 8 feet apart.

"Kurama..." Yusuke broke the brief moment of silence they shared.

"Yes?"

"At the arena... When Guo... Did you think the same as me?" Yusuke stammered.

"What do you mean?" There was confusion in Kurama's eyes and voice.

"I don't want you to be mad at me for not telling them immediately."

"I'm not, we had to buy as much time as possible for Kuwabara and Hiei to escape." Kurama reassured.

Yusuke sighed a sigh of relieve. "Do you think they made it?"

"I'm sure they made it. If they didn't they would've been brought back here, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah." Silence filled the room once again before Yusuke spoke again. "Hey, Kurama?"

"What is it."

"When we first got here, you know, after that first gig." Yusuke swallowed. "I'm sorry for blaming you."

"It's oke Yusuke. We've already talked this out, remember?"

"I remember, but I didn't mean to attack you like that."

"Yusuke you don't have to apologize twice, no need to pull old cows out of the ditch." Kurama smiled.

"Old cows out of the what?" Yusuke returned the smile.

"It's a dutch saying that you shouldn't bring up thing that are already solved or discussed."

"Ah I get it." Yusuke lowered his head. "I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen, you know."

"I know." Kurama's voice was soft. "I have the same gut feeling."

"I don't want to die here." Yusuke admitted. Kurama just nodded at him. They sat in silence before a knock on the door shifted their focus towards their visitor. A nurse entered with two bowls of bland rice which she set on the desk. She didn't look at them, her mission was clear; bring the food and get out as soon as possible.

"Excuse me.." Kurama spoke, the woman stood frozen in the doorframe, she didn't speak as she slowly turned around. "Can you tell me what time it is?"

The woman looked afraid, she seemed to be shivering "I-It's 7pm."

"Human time?" Yusuke added. The nurse nodded, turned her back to them once more and quickly got out of the room.

"Well at least now we know what time it is.." Yusuke snickered. "There's not much we can do with it but it's something."

"She looked afraid." Kurama whispered.

"I would be afraid to." Yusuke joked. "We are quite dangerous without these collars."

"No that's not it." Kurama shook his head. "I think she is doing this against her will."

"Why worry about them now?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I care." Kurama replied.

"Of course you care." Yusuke lowered his head. "You always worry about others before worrying about yourself." Yusuke mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kurama frowned.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of being here." Yusuke sighed.

"So am I." Kurama smiled. "But we got to hang on for just a little bit longer. These collars prevent us from using our spirit energy so escaping would be suicide. The only thing we can do now is to hold out until help arrives."

"Help isn't coming." Yusuke shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, It's been two weeks and we haven't heard anything yet. I just don't think they're coming for us."

"Try to stay positive Yusuke." Kurama sounded apologetic. "Maybe we should try and eat something."

"A bowl of bland rice." Yusuke scowled. "That probably tastes like nothing."

"I'd rather have something tasteless then something disgusting." Kurama laughed at Yusuke's tentrum.

"True.." Yusuke gave it the benefit of the doubt and fetched the two bowls of rice, handing Kurama one before settling back down on the bed. He took a bite of rice, noticing a strange salty taste. He looked at Kurama who hadn't eaten yet, he was looking at his bowl with a frown. Yusuke spit out the rice and scraped his tongue with his teeth.

"It's no good.. It was chemically salty" Yusuke retched.

"I'm not eating this." Kurama grunted.

"I'm sick of this shit!" Yusuke threw the bowl to the other side of the room where it was smashed against the wall. Rice covered part of the wall and was scattered all over the floor. A rat emerged from one of the crevasses of the wall and feasted on the rice.

"Yusuke, calm down." Kurama reached out.

"No I won't calm down!" Yusuke yelled. "I'm sick of waiting! Help isn't coming Kurama!"

Kurama was at a loss for words, Yusuke was about to lose it again. He knew how much his friend hated being venerable and helpless.

"We help them escape and we are still stuck in this shit-hole. We are already waiting for fucking two whole weeks Kurama! Hiei probably killed Kuwabara and ran to makai where he doesn't have to worry about anything!" Yusuke took a breather before returning with his ranting. "Why did I even think about trusting him, he tried to kill me when I first met him!"

"Don't talk about him like that.." Kurama tried to coax him to calm down.

"I'm going to rip Kyra's throat out and make this boss of her's beg for mercy!" Yusuke got up and stormed towards the door. Kurama got up and quickly tried to stop Yusuke, his knees felt wobbly and gave out soon after. He reached out to Yusuke's sleeve as he fell but missed it by just a few millimeters, he landed on the ground with a loud thud which stopped Yusuke in his tracks. He turned around to see his friend laying on the ground, the muscles in his arms and legs twitched slightly and he could hear a muffled moan. "Hey, Kurama? Buddy? You oke?"

Kurama slowly pushed his torso off of the cold floor with shaking arms. "You can't do anything stupid now, Yusuke." Kurama whispered. "It'll be your death with your ki sealed like this."

Yusuke knelt down next to his friend, his hands hovering in mid air. "Can you stand?" He pulled Kurama's arm over his shoulder and lifted him off the ground. When he was lifted completely and his feet touched the ground, Yusuke slowly loosened his grip. He had to regain his grip on Kurama as he felt him slip once again. "Can you stand?" Yusuke wondered if he might have lost consciousness.

"I can't feel my legs." Kurama looked up at Yusuke in confusion and worry. "What did they do to me?"

Yusuke started to panic. "They injected you with those shots, the same as they use on me.." Yusuke thought back to last night. "But they used something else last night."

"Something else?" Kurama was confused. "What something else?"

"It was darker, almost brown in color." Yusuke remembered.

"Darker? I thought it was just a higher dosage." Panic lined emerald eyes.

"Shit." Yusuke dragged Kurama onto the bed where Kurama started massaging his legs.

"Maybe they're just still numb." Kurama reassured.

"They've been numb?" Yusuke asked. "For how long?"

"Since this morning." Kurama admitted.

Yusuke nodded and turned to clean up the mess he made, rice still covered the wall and there was a dead rat next to the bowl. Has it always been dead? Yusuke decided to leave it there, he returned to the bed without touching neither the dead rat or the rice. "How are your legs?"

"Still numb." Kurama sighed. "It's no use."

"No?" Yusuke followed Kurama stare to the door, footsteps approached accompanied by the sharp rattling of metal object on a metal surface. The door opened slowly, revealing the same woman who brought them food in the morning. This time there were no bowls in her hands, a metal tray with two syringes was carefully placed onto the desk. She looked around the room, at the rice that still covered the wall and floor. She sighed as her eyes hovered over the dead rat.

"Hey miss!" Yusuke stood up from his place. "What did you give him?!" He raised his voice as he pointed at Kurama.

"I-I just did as I was told.." The nurse stuttered.

"What is in that syringe?!" Yusuke demanded.

"I don't k-know." The nurse took one step back involuntarily.

"Bullshit!" Yusuke yelled. "What are you giving us?!"

"Medication prescribed by dr..." The nurse halted as Yusuke darted towards her.

"Just tell me what you're giving us!" Yusuke was about to grab the nurse's arm when electricity shot through his collar, sending him to the floor twitching. He groaned in pain as the wave of electricity passed. From behind the nurse Kyra revealed herself, holding a small remote.

"Fucking bitch." Yusuke groaned while he was laying on the floor unable to move.

"Watch your language lab rat." She spat. "Give him the stronger one as well." After she said that the nurse nodded and grabbed another one filled with dark liquid. She slowly walked towards Kurama with one of the two syringes. Kurama moved further away from the nurse until he was sitting with his back to the wall.

"No." He said with a flat tone. It was no use for the nurse to try and get him away from the wall, she was simply too weak.

Kyra laughed at him. "Come on boy, just get it over with, then we can all continue peacefully."

"That 'boy' has a name you know!" Yusuke hissed, still on the floor trying to control his muscle twitches.

"I didn't bother remembering." Kyra smirked. "Guo! Can you lend us a hand or two?"

Guo stepped inside the room and over Yusuke. His low voice radiated through the wall like a bass. "Just work with us, I don't want to hurt you again." Kurama shook his head and pressed his back to the wall.

"He isn't taking it and neither am I." Yusuke pushed himself up.

"Well, you have to." Kyra pressed Yusuke back down with her foot, pinning him to the ground. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Guo held out his hand to Kurama, he didn't take it and shook his head again, eyes pleading to not make him take it.

"Fine." Guo grunted. "You asked for it." He reached over the bed and grabbed a hand full of Kurama's hair. Kurama hissed and scratched at Guo's hands. He pulled Kurama off of the bed and onto the ground, Yusuke could feel the vibration in the floorboards as Kurama's body hit the ground.

"Go on." Kyra waved at the nurse to do her job. She hesitated and knelt down next to a still struggling Kurama.

"H-Hold still." She ordered. "Or else I won't be able to inject it into the right spot."

Guo let go of Kurama's hair and instead pressed his head down, his pinky and thumb pressed tightly around his neck while the other fingers pressed Kurama's head onto the floor. "Stop squirming." Guo ordered as he held Kurama's legs down with his knees, leaning on them with his full weight. Kurama moaned painfully as he was squished against the dirty floorboards, his hands tugged on Guo's until Guo decided that enough was enough. Guo used his free hand to pin both of Kurama's hands down behind his back, leaning his full weight on his knee that held down his legs and on the hand that held his head in place. Kurama whimpered under the pressure.

The nurse placed her hands on his clothed back trying to find the right spot to inject him with the fluid. She pierced through his clothing into his back, Kurama's struggled made the injection more painful, a lot more painful. Yusuke watched helplessly how the nurse pressed down on the syringe, sending the fluid into Kurama's bone-marrow. Kurama's whimpers became louder as he gasped for air.

Guo released his grip as soon as the nurse was done, Kurama gasped and coughed loudly.

"Are you going to stay still?" Kyra looked down at Yusuke who nodded reluctantly.

The needle felt like fire in his spine, it tore through skin and muscle and scraped against bone. Yusuke released a pain filled grunt, as soon as the nurse finished, Kyra lifted her foot and hid the remote into the inner pocket of her jacket. "Good job. The boss will see you tomorrow, in person." Kyra laughed as she followed Guo and the nurse outside. "Get some sleep, the boss will see you soon." She locked the door behind her.

Yusuke stood up, leaning heavily against the wall as he did. Kurama managed to lift himself up and onto the bed slowly.

"Don't think we're going to survive like this for another week." Yusuke sat down on Kurama's bed, he squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain washed over him, it felt like a migraine but ten times worse.

"I know." Kurama groaned, inspecting the bruises on his wrists.

"Well, that's that." Yusuke didn't feel like moving anymore, the drugs were kicking in and he started to feel fatigued. He laid down next to Kurama and closed his eyes.

...

"You can't allow this to continue, Koenma!" Fear crept along Kuwabara's spine, his hairs standing on edge and his pupils were dilated.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara, but I need you to stay here in Ningenkai, where you're safe." Koenma stared at the frightened teen.

"I'm safe, yes, but you can't just leave the others to their fate! There must be something we can do.. You can't track it down by satellite but Hiei and I kinda know where it is, we can go their by ourselves or with reinforcement.. Koenma, please."

"No." Koenma sighed. "I can't pin their location but you got a route memorized, I know. But we don't know their current situation, there are no threads, no ransom messages, nothing. They are not communicating with us and without threads, ransoms or information I am not authorized to send people in to attack." Koenma leaned his head on his hands.

"But there must be something we can do, I'm not letting that... Thing... mess with my friends."

...

Yusuke coughed as he tried to open his eyes, his vision was blurred and his legs felt numb. He thought about how Kurama felt the day before, it was exactly as he described. He turned to his right to find Kurama still sleeping next to him. He tried to get off of the bed, leaning heavily against the bedpost.

Approaching footsteps made him redirect his attention to the door. Yusuke rubbed his eyes and repositioned himself on the bed, expecting a nurse with food, except he was greeted with a different silhouette standing in the doorway. The figure gave an amused, high pitched noise and walked over to Yusuke. Yusuke blinked rapidly as his head was jerked up towards the unfamiliar figure. It gave another amused hum before it started to laugh. It leaned over the bed, past Yusuke towards Kurama.

"He's completely out, boss." Kyra's voice was heard from the entrance of the room. Yusuke turned to see who he knew was Kurama, being turned on his back by the new creature, his limbs followed his torso like ribbons as he was turned. Yusuke bend over to get a closer look at him, his eyes were half closed and his eyes were empty, he looked dead. Yusuke froze and relaxed again as he heard him breathing, it was ragged but he was breathing.

Yusuke turned back, blinking fiercely to force the fussiness away from his vision. His legs tingled, so did the tips of his fingers. The creature stood and walked over to the desk once he was done looking at Kurama. He sat down on the chair in silence.

"Should we.." Kyra was halted as the creature lifted his hand towards her, silencing her.

Yusuke rubbed his eyes once more, he blinked a few more times as the fog finally left his eyesight. He looked up at the creature that sat in the chain on the other side of the room, near the door. He watched him in disbelieve, proof that his eyes didn't betray him came soon after as it spoke.

"Took you some time to adjust, Urameshi."

Yusuke's breath came in short gasps, he felt like throwing up and that was exactly what he did.

* * *

 **Oke oke, shit's hitting the fan, it's going down, hard.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll hope to see you soon in the next chapter!**

 **Idea's and thoughts are highly appreciated!**


	8. Speak

**I'm so sorry...**

 **English isn't my native language so please excuse some grammar errors.**

 **I don't own YYH or it's characters.**

* * *

"I need to know, Koenma." Kuwabara sighed. "Please." He pleated.

"Alright." Koenma saw Kuwabara lit up as he found hope in what was to come next. However, he would never expected Koenma's answer.

...

"Took you some time to adjust, Urameshi." It's voice sounded as if nails were slowly scraping over a chalkboard, unbearable. Yusuke fell to his knees as he threw up what little his stomach contained, his arms and legs shaking as he did so. It shifted it's stare to the bed as a muffled cough reached it's ears, distracting him away from Yusuke.

His eyes had to betray him, Yusuke swallowed thickly as he spoke. "But, I killed you."

...

"No, you're joking, right?" Kuwabara looked at Koenma, his eyes wide with disbelieve. The toddler shook his head.

"We can't do anything at the moment, I'm sorry Kuwabara." Koenma lowered his head.

"We can't just stand by while that... Thing is messing with my friends!" Kuwabara yelled in panic.

"Calm down Kuwabara, we don't know what he's going to do to them." Koenma hushed.

"Aren't you worried, Koenma?!" Kuwabara was at his wits end. "You're just letting him do whatever he wants?!"

The doors to the office opened and a small shadow approached the desk "I don't understand why..." Hiei growled. "Why are you hiding those creatures from us?"

"What creatures?" Koenma felt sweat forming on his head.

"The creatures who are responsible for all this." Hiei walked towards a door behind Koenma's office. Kuwabara was puzzled.

"There is no-one there, Hiei." Koenma hurried.

"Don't fool me, I can smell them." Hiei swung the door open, revealing three silhouettes. Kuwabara fell into a defensive position as Jiro and Taro emerged from the shadows of the other room. Hiei unsheathed his sword, his eyes focused on the two demons, if looks could kill he would've obliterated them both within a second.

"Please wait Hiei!" Botan hurried to stand in-between the demons, spreading her arms to shield them from Hiei's rage. "They are here to help."

Hiei lowered his sword but didn't look away. "How? By bringing us back there? By letting us be experimented on?"

"They told me everything." Botan confessed. Kuwabara turned to Koenma who nodded confidently.

Taro carefully bend over and laid two small object on the floor, Kuwabara recognized them to be the remotes to the collars. "W-we want to help you." Taro stuttered.

"How are you going to help us? You're the ones who did all this." Kuwabara looked at them in disbelieve.

"The boss, he took over our village together with some of his men and forced us to work for him." Taro spoke softly.

"He experimented on our friends, our family, they are all..." Jiro lowered his eyes to the floor. "He said that if we cooperate with him that he would spare them. But we found a folder while cleaning his office, it contained pictures and experiments being done on our people."

"So what." Hiei snapped. "That isn't our problem."

"I know." Taro replied. "It's just that, after we succeeded in catching you we thought we would be spared. But it appears that he has no interest in sparing lives or even slowing down. We saw how your friend, the one with the black hair, Yusuke I believe, tried to save his comrades with all his might and how the fox hybrid helped by buying you two time."

"Great analysis but what do you need." Kuwabara was starting to lose his patience.

"We were send to catch you and bring both of you back to the bunker, but my brother and I decided to just follow you and explain everything in the hope you can help us." Jiro smiled lightly. "If we help you first of course. These are the controllers of your collars, I see you've already taken care of them though."

"Why did you only bring ours?" Hiei pointed at the remotes.

"Kyra had the fox's remote during the hunt and as Yusuke didn't escape with you it would be useless to bring that one as well. We knew you were planning to escape so I took the opportunity to snatch your remotes for the time being." Taro chuckled nervously. "Kyra gave us your remotes when we were send to capture you."

"Thank you..." Kuwabara's voice was barely above a whisper, he ment it though. "I think we'll be able to help each other after all. But please tell me, is the man you call 'boss' actually..."

"Dr. Ichigaki"

...

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Yusuke, but you have marly injured me at the tournament. I waited for the right moment to make my exit." Dr. Ichigaki grinned, sharp teeth uncovered as he started to laugh. "You didn't expect me, did you?"

"Basterd." Yusuke spat. "What did you do to us."

"Oh this?" He held a syringe in his hand, wiggling it between his index and middle finger. "This is a product of my own creation, an anesthetic to be exact. It is supposed to prepare you for my experiments and it looks like your friend is almost ready."

Kurama heard voices, one he could recognize, the other sounded vaguely familiar. He grunted as he tried to opened his eyes, he managed to open them halfway before he closed them again with a muffled moan, his head felt like it was about to explode. A unpleasant feeling in his throat forced him to cough slightly, turning onto his side and then his stomach to try and ease the unpleasant feeling that has moved to his stomach.

Yusuke looked up at his friend, who was trying to lift his torso off of the bed. The coughing only grew worse as he did so and he eventually gave up, laying on his side he held his hand in front of his mouth as one arm was around his stomach. The coughs became more aggressive then stopped abruptly. Dr. Ichigaki got up from his seat and walked towards Kurama, completely ignoring Yusuke as he walked past him.

"What are you doing?!" Yusuke exclaimed as he saw Ichigaki jam the needle in Kurama's back.

"Kyra, your little tournament wasn't a succes, was it?" He said, ignoring Yusuke's question and stare.

"I'm talking to you!" Yusuke interrupted.

"It wasn't a succes, what about it." Kyra replied with slight hesitation.

"Oh for fuck's sake answer me!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs. "What are you plotting?!"

"Arrange a new one." Ichigaki said with glee. "I've got an idea to make it a lot more interesting."

"Making it more interesting?" Yusuke asked. "And what idea?"

Kyra walked up to Yusuke in irritation and yanked him up by his hair. "Only speak when you're spoken to, brat."

Ichigaki chuckled at her action. "You better listen to the misses, Yusuke, or it might cost you your head."

"Good luck, but can you answer my question? I don't have all day ya know." Yusuke waved the thread off. Kyra let go of his hair, sending him to kneel on the floor. Guo stepped in the room, past Kyra and Yusuke and headed straight towards Ichigaki, lifted Kurama in his arms bridal style. "Hey, where are you taking him?!" Yusuke panicked as Guo took Kurama out of the room and out of sight.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Ichigaki smiled brightly, the wrinkles in his forehead becoming more prominent as he did so. Yusuke swore that, if he smiled even brighter, he would either be consumed by his overlapping wrinkles or would be temporary blinded due to their sagginess.

...

Botan tried her best to stay calm as Jiro and Taro went into detail about what the files said. Time was apparently of the essence and Koenma had hurried to arrange a search and rescue mission for Kuwabara, Hiei and the two ex-enemies. Botan has given herself the task to pass the information to both Keiko and Shizuru who have been biting their time back in Ningenkai. Keiko had started ranting about Koenma not being worried for Yusuke's safety after all he has done for him, Botan explained why they weren't able to do anything yet but are arranging a plan to save them.

At night Botan couldn't sleep, she was riddled with worry and Kuwabara was constantly walking circles in his room, thinking of the plan. Hiei didn't sleep at all, he sat on the windowsill, his Jagan eye visibly pulsing and searching for their energy. It wouldn't be long now, they will soon be send out to demon world to retrieve Yusuke and Kurama from Ichigaki's grasp. Soon, she thought.

...

Yusuke sat in silence, his body was numb and the bruises that covered his body were clear evidences of torture. "The silence is awful, isn't it?" Yusuke looked to the second bed that laid empty in the room, he shook his head. "Talking to myself again." Yusuke sighed, he didn't know how many days had past since Kurama was carried away, he did know that it felt like an eternity, he was alone and the silence was killing him. Yusuke turned round once again, his arm over his eyes blocking out the inconsistent flikkering of the single lightbulb mounted on the wall with one small cable.

He lay there for fuck knows how long, his head twisted and he shifted once more, trying to get comfortable. He eyed the empty bed in silence for a few minutes before lifting himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and took a quick look around the room, it was empty. "of course I'm alone, tsss." Yusuke cringed. He got up and moved towards the empty bed, slowly. Sitting down on the bed, he patted the mattress before laying down on it. The pillow had a faint smell of roses, it was a pleasant and comforting smell.

No matter how hard he tried, Yusuke just wasn't able to fall asleep. Sounds kept him awake, vague but yet very prominent when combined with the eery silence of the room. Yusuke covered his ears in an attempt to block it out. On the other side of the room, a rat carcass lay crawling with maggots.

He woke to the sound of footsteps, it has been days since Kurama left and Yusuke felt adrenaline rise in his chest as the footsteps came closer. He sat up, ignoring his stomach and headache which protested against his actions. The door opened revealing a familiar figure.

"Minoru Kamiya." Yusuke huffed. "You're in this as well?"

"You look terrible." Kamiya held out his notebook, writing something in it.

"What do you think?! After being beaten to within an inch of my life." Yusuke watched how he wrote in his notebook. "What ya got there?"

"A notebook." Kamiya said, not interested in the detectives games.

"No shit sherlock! I thought it was a bicycle!" Yusuke snickered. "But seriously, what are you doing here."

Kamiya wasn't amused, he looked up from his notebook to give Yusuke an irritated look but quickly returned to his study. "I'm writing down you and your friend's progress."

Yusuke's smile disappeared. "You know where Kurama is?" He edged closer to Kamiya. "Is he oke?"

"Your friend is fine, he's doing quite remarkable to be honest and so are you. We'll be able to arrange a reunion tonight." Kamiya didn't look at Yusuke.

Yusuke felt a wave of relieve wash over him. 'Kurama is alright.' He thought with a smile. "Will you bring him back tonight?"

"No." Kamiya said coldly.

"But why?" Yusuke exclaimed. "You just said that you can arrange a reunion tonight!"

Kamiya could feel Yusuke's stare yet he didn't look up from his notebook. He was excited to join Dr. Ichigaki's plan, after he was defeated in his own territory his anger towards Yusuke and his crew grew, day by day. They had talked about this plan, brainstormed for weeks, months to make this plan work. They had experimented on innocent villagers, forcing them to cooperate. He frowned, he only wanted his revenge on Yusuke, the rest didn't matter to him. World domination? The power to destroy all three realms? Experimenting on clueless victims, hearing their pleas, cries and eventually their last breath? No, that wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted revenge. He looked up from his notebook and grinned. "Oh you will be reunited, just not in this room."

Yusuke sighed. "What time is it?"

"6pm." Kamiya hummed as he looked at the watch around his right wrist.

"Well.." Yusuke shot up from the bed, still feeling a little wobbly he steadied himself using the bedpost for support. "Let's go then."

"What?" Kamiya quickly hid his notebook in the inner pocket of his trenchcoat. "Where are you planning to go?"

"You said you can reunite us tonight and as it is 6pm we might as well get on with it." Yusuke stretched his limbs and straightened his back. He confidently stepped forwards as his dizziness disappeared and strength returned to his legs.

...

Kyra sat besides Guo in front of Dr. Ichigaki's desk, her hands were folded into her lap and her fingers nervously tugged and ruffled the fabric of her pants. The small creature she called 'boss' sat in his chair, phone in hand.

"How are they doing?" Dr. Ichigaki began. "Oh? That's wonderful!... Yeah I can understand why he'd... Right now?!... Yeah of course he's ready... I'll send Kyra and Guo to fetch him... No I'll send them now... Oke... Thank you." He laid down the phone, his face was twisted in a sinister smile as he addressed Kyra and Guo. "You will get Yusuke out of his cell and bring him to the arena."

"Now?" Kyra was surprised, was he really ready to fight?

"Yes, now." Ichigaki chuckled. "Also, please inform anyone who's interested that it's 'show time'."

"We will." Kyra stood, glad the conversation was over. She bowed and walked towards the door but stopped as Ichigaki called her once more.

"Where are Jiro and Taro?" Ichigaki frowned. "You still haven't found the other two from team Urameshi and I haven't seen Jiro and Taro in a while.."

"They are probably fine." Kyra said in a hurry. "They are guarding the entrance to Ningenkai to make sure no-one goes in or out." She lied. She knew they made a run for it, it made her angry but she couldn't blame them, she wanted to escape to. Luckily Dr. Ichigaki believed her, she bowed again and exited the room to fetch Yusuke.

...

Koenma was walking in circles inside of his office, rethinking and rewriting the plan as Hiei stormed inside of the room. "We gotta go, now." Hiei ordered.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hiei. We can't just knock on their door, we need a solid plan to sneak inside." Koenma stopped in front of Hiei.

Hiei's hands were clenched into fists, his arms hanging straight down next to his torso. "No, you don't understand Koenma, we have to go, now!" He tried his best to keep from yelling.

"Then explain to me why we have to go now and operate with an incomplete and flawed plan which will probably cost not only your lives but also Yusuke and Kurama's life." Koenma turned away from Hiei and walked towards his desk.

"I felt their energy."

Koenma stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"I felt them." Hiei continued. "It was brief, probably just a millisecond, but I felt them. I can't explain what I felt, Koenma, but if you really care about their wellbeing then we have to move now."

Koenma rested his chin on his hand and he thought about alternatives. "I'll do my best to finalize a plan tomorrow, you should sleep now, Hiei, you worry to much."

Hiei gave a disapproving 'hmn' and left the office, slamming the huge yellow doors behind him, leaving Koenma on his own.

'There is no way I can finalize it tomorrow, there is to much to be cautious of, unless...' Koenma grabbed some paper as he began sketching his ideas. 'This might work.'

...

"Why do we reunite in the arena?" Yusuke questioned as they walked passed the other cells. Kyra ignored him, she had no interest in talking to a soon-to-be deadman. "Are there spectators in there?" Yusuke was confused as he heard roaring coming from the arena. They entered backstage Yusuke was ordered to wait behind the door. He heard someone cry out in agony but the sound was quickly overruled by the loud cheering of the crowd. He was surprised as the metal door opened, allowing Yusuke to walk into the arena.

Yusuke heard a sharp beeping noise coming from his collar as he entered the ring, he closed his eyes and smiled at the familiar and pleasant feeling of spirit energy returning to his body. His smile grew wider as his eye caught a glimpse of crimson red hair. Kurama knelt in front of something that was out of Yusuke's reach, his back towards him.

"Long time no see, buddy." Yusuke took a few steps towards Kurama. "How are you feeling?"

Kurama stood, lifting the large object. Yusuke's eyes widened as he realized what it was. Kurama threw the body out of the ring with one smooth swing and turned towards Yusuke, who was momentarily frozen. His energy felt the same but the face that represented that energy was nothing like the person Yusuke knew. His emerald eyes felt emotionless and hostile, his hands were stained red. Yusuke took a few voluntary steps back.

"That's your new target." Dr. Ichigaki called out to Kurama with a smile, Kamiya stood besides him while Kyra and Guo watched from the other side of the arena.

"Now this is what you call 'entertainment'." Kamiya grinned.

* * *

 **Yup... I went there... I really did it this time.**

 **Now It's kinda up to you, what do you want to read in the next chapter? Shall I go in depth into Yusuke and Kurama's torture/treatment or shall I go on with the story and do the rest later?**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter and the story so far? Let me know!**


	9. Sticks and Stones

**Due to high demand in PM's... Sticks 'n stones. Man it was so much fun to learn about these kind of things. Hope it paid off.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains graphic depictions of torture, if you can't handle it I recommend you skip this one, this chapter is not very important to the plot as I will be going into this topic in the next chapter as well.**

* * *

Voices were the first thing he heard, he tried to open his eyes but quickly closed them again as bright light assaulted his still dazed vision. He attempted to rub the dizziness out of his eyes but that attempt soon failed as he felt restraints cutting in his skin, thick leather belts held his arms, legs and torso down on a cold metal table. Squinting against the bright light, he slowly adjusted to his situation. The room he was in was all white with metal furniture lacing the walls.

Kurama turned his head towards a dark wooden door, the source of the voices. Suddenly, the voices stopped, Kurama could hear chairs rolling and footsteps approaching the door. Kamiya entered the room, he looked at Kurama for a while, smiled, then pulled a stool from the other side of the room and sat next to Kurama.

"Hi again." Kamiya smirked, he hadn't met Kurama properly while in his territory but he'd taken notes during the briefings of people who did know him, most of this information came from Kaito, his classmate.

"Had a rough day?" Kamiya continued. Kurama didn't say a word, he kept eyeing Kamiya with a look of utter disgust.

"We aren't going to be friends I suppose.." Kamiya smiled and moved to fasten the restrains a little more. Kurama groaned each time the restraints got tighter, he twisted his limbs in discomfort. "It'll be even more uncomfortable if you keep moving." Still no response from Kurama.

"Oh come on, why so angry?" Kamiya pouted teasingly. "I didn't do you any harm, now did I?" Silence, Kurama kept his mouth shut.

"It's oke to talk, you know." Kamiya shook his head and laughed. "This is ridiculous. Don't you want to know what we're going to do? I know you are smart, you want to know everything, I can tell you everything, you just have to ask."

Kurama hesitated and spoke. "What are you planning to do to us?"

"Us? You and Yusuke? Well, we want to make you into a better person.." Kamiya paused. "We want to unlock your full potential."

"Why and why us?" Kurama frowned.

"That's simple." Kamiya came closer to Kurama, he smiled as his hand reached for Kurama's chin forcing his head up towards Kamiya. He was close enough for Kurama to feel Kamiya's breath on his face. "Because we hate you." Kamiya's voice turned threatening as he voiced his anger. "We hate each and every one of you."

Kurama swallowed thickly but didn't try to look away. Kamiya's smile returned. "But all will be forgiven, my friend." Kamiya reached over Kurama and pulled out another leather strap which was mounted near his head on the bottom of the table. The strap went across Kurama's forehead, pinning his head in place. Kurama stayed still, there would be no point in resisting.

The dark wooden door opened again, Kurama could see a vague small figure coming his way from the corner of his eye. Loud, familiar chuckles send shivers down Kurama's spine, he recognized that voice, he had heard it earlier in the room with Yusuke but he never tried to identify it. Now, however, his situation has changed and the person he associated with that laugh was someone he hoped to never cross paths with again. But here he was, strapped to a metal table with his ki completely sealed away.

Dr. Ichigaki cackled as he bend over Kurama who, in response, grimaced at the smell that assaulted his nose.

"Did you have a good rest?" Ichigaki walked over to a table, grabbing what looked like two metal pliers. Ichigaki hummed at the lack of reply and walked back to the table. "I accept your silence as a 'yes'."

Without warning Ichigaki pressed the two pliers at either side of Kurama's head, sending high voltage electricity shocks through his body. Kurama opened his mouth but no voice came out. The metal table radiated the electricity throughout his whole body, his muscles tensing and convulsing painfully. As consciousness threatened to leave him, the electric shocks were halted, pulling Kurama back to reality. His breath came in short, panicked gasps, his body felt numb and his head felt like it was about to explode.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigaki asked. "Talk to us." He gave no time for Kurama to reply as electricity once again found it's way through his nerve system. A agonizing scream escaped his throat at which Ichigaki stopped and stepped back.

"Your vocal-cords work, so why won't you talk to us." Ichigaki tapped Kurama's cheek twice with the palm of his hand. Kurama tried to slow down his breathing, his heart was racing and his body was twitching uncontrollably. "Let me hear your voice." Ichigaki threatened, holding the plier like instruments in from of Kurama's face so he could look at them. Kurama couldn't focus on anything, his vision was blurred yet he knew what Ichigaki was holding in front of him.

"What do you want from us." Kurama's voice was hoarse but loud enough for them to hear. He knew that, if he kept silent, they would continue to electrocute him until he did.

"Not even a friendly hello, hi?" Ichigaki turned to Kamiya who shrugged in response. "It's rude not to greet someone before asking pointless questions."

"It's also rude to pin people to a table and electrocute them without reason." Kurama spat back, instantly regretting his choice of words as electricity, once again, shot through his body like a million hot pokers. Ichigaki had slightly taped the side of the table with the pliers, electrocuting the table and with that, Kurama.

"Na-ah, we don't tolerate that kind of behavior, friend." Ichigaki tutted.

"I'm.. Not.. Your.. Friend.." Kurama gasps. "You didn't.. Answer me."

"Oke oke, calm down, we have all day to ask questions." Kamiya chuckled. "I thought I answered them already."

"What do you want." Kurama repeated, his voice stronger.

"We want your help." Ichigaki stepped closer to Kurama to be able to look him in the eye.

"Our help? With what?" Kurama was confused, why would they want their help?

"Oh, you know." Ichigaki started. "World domination, the power to rule and destroy all three realms."

"Why would you need our help with that?" Kurama stayed calm, he wasn't able to move a single muscle. His instincts told him to stay calm.

"Because you would be in our way if we didn't do this."

"We will always be in your way." Kurama grimaced as Ichigaki grabbed something off of the table of instruments and came even closer to Kurama, holding the items in one hand.

"Do you know what these are?" Ichigaki's tone became a serious one. Kurama kept silent, he knew what those were.

"You do, don't you?" Ichigaki held the items closer to Kurama's face. "An ice pick and a small hammer, The utensils once used for lobotomy. They say that a lobotomy would eliminate excess to emotions and stabilize a personality, I've done some experiments and I'm glad to say that that's absolutely the truth. They used it to treat mental illnesses, but I've found a greater purpose for it." Ichigaki nodded at Kamiya who also grabbed something from the table. "I've figured out that, combining it with electric shock therapy, has the exact effect I'm after."

Kurama started to panic, his breathing quickened. "Don't do this." He pleaded. "We can talk this out peacefully, please."

"Talking peacefully isn't the method I want to use." Ichigaki readied the tools. "It was never an option for me."

Kurama closed his eyes but Kamiya quickly forced it open, using an eyelid speculum to hold it open. Kurama started hyperventilating as the tools touched the soft muscle above his eyeball. Ichigaki held the ice pick in place as Kamiya passed him the hammer. Kurama struggled against his restraints but all attempts were futile. He cried out as the ice pick was hammered through the top of his eye.

 **1 day after lobotomy**

"Not hungry?" Kamiya sat in front of the cell, his hand resting on the cold metal bars of the door. Kurama sat on the ground, leaning heavily on the side wall of his cell. "Can you see me?" Kamiya asked him. Kurama didn't respond. "Can you even hear me?" Still no response. The bowl with rise stayed untouched. Kamiya felt a shiver run down his spine as Kurama looked directly at him, yet he didn't speak.

Kamiya stood and left the room, looking back before closing the door.

"And?" Ichigaki cleaned his tools. Kamiya looked over to the working table where one of Ichigaki's experiments lay. Kamiya frowned, all of Ichigaki's lab rats were off the same species as Kyra.

"Docile." Kamiya leaned against the door, taking off his glasses.

"Good." Ichigaki replied. "We'll let him rest for now, we'll do some experiments tomorrow."

Kamiya eyed the lab rat, or rather, lab demon laying on the table. "Why are you doing with.. that?"

"I need to know how much a mortal body can handle, I don't want to kill the fox just yet. Now get over here and help me will ya."

 **2 days after lobotomy**

Kurama straightened his back, he woke up laying on the floor of a dark room, bars separated a section of the room, making it into a cell. He tried to sit up but was forced back down as pain washed over his head. He took his time sitting up.

Time past, slowly. Voices reached his ears, many of the greeting each other with a good morning. Kurama frowned, it was morning which meant he had woken somewhere during the late evening. A rim of light took Kurama by surprise, the room on the other side of the door was lit and he heard footsteps. There was some shoving of chairs and clanking of what sounded like small metal object.

The door swung open, forcing Kurama to close his eyes. He waited a little, squinting his eyes and letting them adjust to the light that suddenly entered the otherwise completely dark room. A silhouette knelt in front of the bars.

"How are you feeling?"

Kurama groaned at the voice. "What did you do, where am I?"

The silhouette turned and left the room, plunging the room back into darkness. Kurama listened carefully at the conversation starting in the other room.

"Sir, I think it failed."

"Nonsense, it was a success."

"But he's asking questions, he's thinking."

"I know, he isn't like these demons. He regenerates quicker due to his origin, he's a plant master and can heal others and himself. When he's injured, his body will heal itself. The injuries from the hunt went away in a few days."

"What are you trying to say, Ichigaki."

"I'm trying to say that he has recovered from the lobotomy, his ki is sealed, he can't manipulate it, but his ki is still in his body. Even if he's not able to use it himself, his body used the ki to recover."

"So what do we do now."

"Bring him in. We're ready for round two."

The door opened once more, the same silhouette approached Kurama and unlocked the cell door. Kurama tried to stand but lost his balance, falling against the wall. A skinny hand grabbed his arm, jerking him up and dragging him out of the dark room into the well lit one. He covered his eyes against the light as he was forced into a chair, his arms were pulled away from his face and strapped to the arm rests of the chair, finally, his legs were tied to the floor.

He sat there until he was sure he could open his eyes, he saw a metal table, bringing back memories he couldn't put a timestamp on. He saw Ichigaki and Kamiya, his confusion turning into anger and disgust.

"What are you going to do this time?" Kurama mocked. "Jam an ice pick into my skull again?"

"Well, yeah, basically." Ichigaki laughed. "We're just going to repeat what we did two days ago."

"Two days ago?" The gears in Kurama's mind were working overtime as he tried to process this new information.

"Anyhow." Ichigaki turned towards Kamiya, who was standing behind the chair resting his hand on a handle which was mounted on the wall. "What are we waiting for?"

"Waiting for what?" Kurama eyed Ichigaki in mild fear.

Kamiya nodded and flipped the switch, sending electricity through the metal chair and into Kurama. His muscles tensed and his jaw locked as his eyes rolled back in their sockets. Red spots fell on his white shirt as his nose bled.

 **5 days after lobotomy**

Everything hurt, Kurama opened his eyes. The door to the other room was open, sending a ray of light into his cell. He took his time to lift himself off of the floor. He tried to focus but the vision in his right eye was tinted and vague. He felt something wet fall on his hand as he rose his torso. He sat against the wall, reaching a hand up to his face he gently tried to clear whatever was blocking his vision.

Kurama's heart skipped a beat as he saw his hand, red cover his fingertips. He looked down, seeing droplets of red falling on his shirt. His eye was bleeding.

A silhouette entered the room and wrote something in a small notebook. He looked at him pitifully before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the other room.

Kyra grew restless as animalistic cries echoed through the hallway.

 **6 days after lobotomy**

"We're ready." Ichigaki smiled. He signaled at Kamiya who, on his command, unlocked a door. Ichigaki kept his eyes on the redhead as he slaughtered the poor souls without mercy.

"Kyra, Guo." Ichigaki waved. "I think we're ready." He smiled. "get Yusuke Urameshi."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be uploaded soon!**

 **Thoughts and comments are highly appreciated. You can also PM me. ;)**


	10. Confrontation

**Ready yourself for a chapter with only action and action alone.**

 **English isn't my native language so please excuse some grammar errors. Please do correct reoccurring mistakes! Will use "Okay" instead of "Oke" now ;).**

 **I don't own YYH or it's characters.**

* * *

Kurama threw the body out of the ring with one smooth swing and turned towards Yusuke, who was momentarily frozen. His energy felt the same but the face that represented that energy was nothing like the person Yusuke knew. His emerald eyes felt emotionless and hostile, his hands were stained red. Yusuke took a few voluntary steps back.

"Kurama?" He held out his hands, palms facing forward, as he felt Kurama's energy rise. "Come on, buddy. You remember me, don't you?" Yusuke jumped away as vines sprouted from the cracks of the arena floor. He landed on his feet a few meters to the left. "You're using to much energy with your attack, Kurama, where is your strategy?"

Kurama's movements were sluggish and nowhere near majestic, there was no strategy, no clever thinking behind his attacks. Just brute force, lots of energy and aggression. Yet, Yusuke wasn't able to predict his next move. He stood there, watching and waiting for what was next.

"Talk to me Kurama, what did they do?" Yusuke stepped closer to Kurama but came to an abrupt halt as he met the end of Kurama's leaf blade, inches away from his throat. "Not in the mood to talk?" Yusuke snickered uncomfortably as he looked deeper in emotionless green eyes. He was close enough to observe that the whites in his eyes were reddish, bloodshot. The slightest twitch that occasionally grazed Kurama's face send shivers down Yusuke's spine.

"I don't want to fight you." Yusuke wasn't lying, he didn't want to fight Kurama, nor was he in the physical state to do so. Although they never gave him another shot, his legs still felt wobbly and his mind was still foggy. Yusuke moved a hand to slowly redirect the blade to the right so he could come closer to Kurama without being stabbed. Kurama didn't protest as his blade was slowly forced away. Yusuke came closer to Kurama, he stopped as he came into arms-reach.

"I don't want to fight you." He repeated, following Kurama's movements as he let the blade disappear into the sleeve of his white blouse. Yusuke was cautious, he knew Kurama better then Kuwabara, but not as well as Hiei did. Hiei once told him that he chose Kurama as his partner because he didn't want to risk fighting him himself, he had his reasons for that. Kurama was an old soul trapped in the body of a human teenager, that didn't make him any less dangerous though. He was still called a legend in demon-world and the thought of angering Kurama made Yusuke shiver. He didn't want to end up trapped in that sinning tree like older Toguro. It still freaks him out till this day.

A lightbulb flickered on in Yusuke's mind. But he wasn't Yoko Kurama anymore, he was a human. His human body, his human family, that was most dear to him now. "Shiori must be so worried."

The crowd, which has been boo-ing and screaming for blood, suddenly stopped. Silence filled the arena, Yusuke swore he could hear the heartbeats of some of the nearest bystanders. Kurama's expression didn't change, if he even had one to begin with.

"Your mother, Shuichi." Yusuke stepped closer to Kurama but stopped yet again as a sharp pain pierced through his abdomen. Looking down, he saw a newly formed leaf blade embedded in his stomach. Yusuke looked up at Kurama in confusion, a shiny glaze covered Kurama's eyes as he pushed the blade further in and retracted it with a quick flick. The crowd screamed and chanted for more but Yusuke wasn't having any of it. He jumped back, pressing his hand against the fresh wound.

"What the hell, Kurama!" Yusuke spit out blood which had been pooling in his throat. "I'm just trying to help you!" He watched in awe as Kurama used more energy to summon his rose-whip. The way he moved wasn't like him at all, there was just one conclusion for Yusuke. "You are not him." Yusuke shook his head. "You're an imposter." He balled his fists, believing that this isn't Kurama made it easier for him to fight back. The person he was fighting, he knew damn well, was Kurama. The clothes he wore, the faint smell of roses that still hung around him, it was Kurama.

Yusuke jumped to the side as Kurama attacked, the whip barely missing his leg. He spit out the remainder of blood left in his mouth and braced himself to attack. As Kurama charged again, Yusuke shot towards him. His whip was a great weapon for long distance attacks, as long as Yusuke is within arm-reach, he should be safer from the whip. Kurama was a great fighter, but Yusuke never saw him compete in hand on hand combat.

He hit Kurama's jaw with his fist, making Kurama stumble backwards. Yusuke grimaced at the amount of power he put in it, more then he intended. Kurama took a few seconds to regroup, dropped the whip and punched Yusuke near his temple. Yusuke shook his head as dizziness returned, he was pleasantly surprised by the power behind Kurama's punch.

Both fighters balled their fists in front of their chests as if they were in a boxing match, Yusuke kept looking in Kurama's eyes, the shiny glaze that covered his eyes before was gone again. Kurama made a move, trying to strike Yusuke again only to be blocked by him. Yusuke's reflex was fast, taking ahold of Kurama's fists and not letting them go. He hunched forward with an audible gasp as Kurama's knee connected with the wound on Yusuke's abdomen, forcing him to let go of Kurama's hands. He hunched forward, one hand on the still bleeding wound as he saw Kurama approaching. Yusuke threw himself onto Kurama, forcing him on the ground as Yusuke pinned him to the arena floor by his hands.

"Stop!" Yusuke yelled at the still struggling redhead. "This is enough, what's gotten into you?!"

Kurama arched his back off of the floor, throwing his head back as a massive amount of energy send vines shooting from the arena floor, surrounding them. Yusuke didn't loosen his grip on Kurama during the process but was forced to let go as a vine twisted itself around his ankle, catapulting him to the other side of the arena.

Yusuke landed with a thud, he groaned as he slowly got up, holding the still bleeding wound closed with his hand. He propped himself up on his elbow as he saw Kurama struggling to his feet, he swayed, took a few steps and fell to his knees. Yusuke could hear his labored breathing from his position, it was fast and strained. Kurama tried to get up again, swayed again and fell to the ground. He had used what little energy he had recovered in that last outburst.

"You're out of energy." Yusuke yelled. "Stay down!" Yusuke tutted as Kurama tried to get up yet again, which he succeeded in after falling down multiple times. Yusuke also struggled to his feet.

"Finish it!"

Yusuke looked towards the source of the sound, he gave a frustrated growl as he saw Ichigaki smiling from behind the arena. His focus was pulled back as he felt Kurama charging up to attack one final time.

"Kurama, listen to me, please!" Yusuke stared at him, frowning. "You can't attack anymore, you don't have any energy left."

"Yes you do!" Ichigaki yelled. "Use your life energy instead!"

Yusuke's eyed widened. "Don't you dare tap into your life energy, you'll die if you..." Kurama was surrounded by a faint purple glow as he readied his life energy. "Fuck it." Yusuke held out his hands. "Ray gun!"

...

Hiei's jagan caught the rising energy of both fighters, it was faint but he felt them. He tried to track the sources but was met with a dead end, one of them was one of distress, the other one felt more like life energy. Hiei grunted, got off his spot near the window and made his way to Koenma's office.

Koenma was walking in circles inside of his office, rethinking and rewriting the plan as Hiei stormed inside of the room. "We gotta go, now." Hiei ordered.

...

 _'It sure is entertaining, Ichigaki just ordered his first successful test subject to pull a kamikaze move and kill himself. Ichigaki knows that an attack with this much energy isn't enough to kill Urameshi.'_ Kamiya looked at Ichigaki, his mouth was pulled into a huge smile as the two fighters were about to end their ordeal.

Kamiya watched the match, both Yusuke and Kurama were standing on opposite sides of the arena. Yusuke held out his hands to shoot one of his signature spirit guns while Kurama was gathering all of his life energy in one attack. It looked like Yusuke was waiting for Kurama to move. Suddenly, as Kurama gathered almost all of his remaining life energy, he started to lose his balance. Yusuke saw that as a window to interrupt and shot a small spirit gun towards Kurama. Kamiya wished it was stronger but due to the lack of ki, the blast was currently at it's strongest. It hit Kurama's chest, sending him to the floor.

Grabbing his notebook, Kamiya was awaiting their next moves.

...

His spirit gun hit Kurama in the chest, not enough to kill but more then enough to pack a punch. Kurama was on the ground, the faint purple glow had vanished, an indication that the attack had left the redhead unconscious. Yusuke dropped to his knees, his spirit energy has completely depleted and his vision started to blur thanks to the amount of blood loss the wound had caused.

He looked up, thankful Kurama hasn't moved, he lay on his side, hair covering his face, he was too still. Yusuke cursed to himself as he saw red liquid spread out from underneath his body, once camouflaged by his red hair, the pool grew rapidly bigger.

Yusuke heard footsteps approach, a beep was heard as the collar around his neck re-activated, sealing his ki once again. Kamiya stood over Kurama, Yusuke called out as Kamiya turned Kurama on his back his foot. "Yep, he's done." Kamiya called at Ichigaki.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke panicked, his spirit gun wasn't able to kill him, was it? "He isn't dead, is he?!" No answer was heard, he struggled to his feet and slowly made his way towards Kurama's still form. Now turned on his back, Yusuke could see a bit more of his face. His eyes were halve open and his chest wasn't rising nor falling. Yusuke was about to get closer to Kurama but was pulled back by an unseen force.

"Don't bother." Guo instructed as he cuffed Yusuke and pulled him over his shoulder.

Yusuke watched helplessly as Kurama was left behind, alone on the arena floor, the door closing behind him as they left the room. Only the crowd's roaring was what's left as blood loss claimed his consciousness, plunging him into darkness.

...

He woke on a metal table in a room that reeked of alcohol and sterile tools. It reminded him of the dentist. His arms, legs, torso and head were strapped to the table and he could only blink and gasp in surprise as he heard a sudden rattling of tools. Ichigaki chuckled as he came into Yusuke's field of vision.

"You want to know what happened to Kurama?" Kamiya said out of frame.

Yusuke was about to speak as electricity shot through his body, replacing words with an pained scream.

"It's called Lobotomy." Kamiya spoke as he forced Yusuke's eyelids open.

Yusuke panicked and pleaded as the icepick and hammer were positioned under his upper lid.

* * *

 **Decided to split this chapter into two because I promised to release it soon... I didn't want to make you wait to long.**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter and the story so far? Let me know!**

 **See you in the next one!**


	11. Lobotomy

**I'm so sorry bout this... Again...**

 **English isn't my native language so please excuse some grammar errors. Please do correct reoccurring mistakes!**

 **I don't own YYH or it's characters.**

* * *

He woke up with a terrible headache.

It was dark.

Where was he?

How long has he been here?

What had they done to him while he was unconcious?

All of those questions created a whirlwind of confusion in his mind. He shot up to a sitting position as the previous events returned, forcing their way to the front of Yusuke's mind. He remembered firing his spirit gun, he remembered it hitting Kurama, sending him to the floor. He remembered Kamiya turn Kurama on his back with his foot, disrespectfully. He remembered the motionless body of his friend, the blood pooling underneath his chest, spreading out until his hair couldn't camouflage it anymore.

Yusuke lifted one hand to his head, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand to ease the headache. He reached to his abdomen as he remembered his own wound. The fabric that covered it was crusty and stiff due to dried up blood, he reached underneath his shirt, letting his hand glide over what felt like stitches.

He squinted as a door openend, expelling the darkness and covering the room with a bright light. A shadow grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the brightly lit room. Yusuke took his time to adjust to the light after he was forced into a chair, chaining his arms and legs to the chair. He was still trying to adjust as his shirt was lifted and fingers pressed the skin around his stitched wound. He grimaced at the touch.

"You don't heal as fast as your friend." Yusuke recognized the voice to be Kamiya's. "You took longer to wake up after the first treatment."

"I'm not a healer." Yusuke huffed back.

"I see."

"What did you do to us?" Yusuke hesitated to ask.

"You forgot?" Kamiya sounded surprised, Yusuke still couldn't make out his facial expression. "You'll remember soon enough."

Yusuke waited for Kamiya to finish, he felt a cold cloth being pressed against his skin, it stung as the disinfectant cloth cleaned the stitched wound. Yusuke's vision improved, allowing him to open his eyes without being hurt by the light. He saw Kamiya focussing on disinfecting the wound. He turned his head towards the metal table, something lay on it, covered head to toe with thin white fabric. All but one hand, which hung limb off of the side of the table, was covered by the fabric. Yusuke felt a cold shiver run up his back.

"Is he dead?" Yusuke whispered.

"Yes." Kamiya answered, following Yusuke's stare towards the table.

...

"He felt what?!" Keiko was looking at Kuwabara with wide eyes.

"I said, Hiei felt both Yusuke and Kurama's ki rise enormously, then drop to absolutely nothing." Kuwabara spoke slowly, he understood that the whole spirit energy and ki thing is still somewhat confusing for Keiko so he tried to explain it as best as he can. For Kuwabara, that ment repeating everything super slowly in the hope Keiko would understand.

"So Hiei felt both their ki skyrocket and then plummet to nothingness?" Keiko rubbed her temples.

"That's exactly what I said." Kuwabara sighed. "Listen, I don't know how to explain things Hiei felt. Besides, why am I even trusting him, he always makes a mockery out of me and I don't appreciate being called a buffoon by that shrimp."

"Well, I think that's one thing we agree on." Hiei snorted from the window.

"Where did you come from?!" Kuwabara threw his arms up in the air.

"Doesn't concern you, I heard you tried to give an update on our progress, sadly, there is non." Hiei set foot inside the room. "I only felt their energy for a brief moment.."

Why don't you explain this to them, it was your finding so why don't you brief them?!" Kuwabara crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Fine, I will." Hiei went to sit on the floor, opposite of Keiko and a few feet away from Kuwabara. "The detective has something called ki, also known as spirit energy or demon energy, with this ki he can shoot his spirit gun and put more power behind his attacks. This ki circulates through our bodies just like blood does, what happened is that the collars prevented the ki to circulate, making us unable to use it. Ever since the buffoon and I escaped and found refuge in spirit world, I've been searching for their ki.."

"How do you know what ki belongs to who?" Keiko interrupted.

Hiei sighed. "I was about to get to that.. Anyhow, someone's ki is like a fingerprint or a scent, it's distinctive and unique. Since I've been working with Yusuke for a while I recognize his ki from all the others and I've known Kurama for such a long time that I can even tell his mood from the way his ki moves. So a few nights back, I caught a glimpse of their ki, both of them suddenly flared to dangerous heights, then dropped to absolutely nothing as I was trying to track them."

"Did you manage to track them?" Keiko stared at Hiei as he spoke, processing the goldmine of information.

"No, they disappeared before I could."

"But what does it mean?" Keiko's question got Kuwabara's attention.

"It means that either, they ran out of energy, their collars were reactivated.." Hiei paused. "Or they died."

...

Yusuke's breath stuck in his throat. "I- I killed him." He whispered.

Kamiya looked up, Yusuke looked back, his vision clear as day. "What?" Yusuke added.

"You killed him?" Kamiya looked confused.

"Yeah I... Wait, no, YOU killed him!" Yusuke changed his mind. "You did this! You made me fight him, you killed him!"

"No, no." Kamiya tried to calm him. "That's not Kurama." He walked over to the table and removed part of the fabric. "See?"

"It's not him." Yusuke sighed. On the table lay, what looked like a demon from Kira's tribe. It's horns were gone, leaving gaping holes in it's head. The poor creature must have been used in one of Ichigaki's experiments. Yusuke leaned back in silence, only making noise when the disinfectant cloth was pressed against the wound. He didn't look at Kamiya, he eyed the ceiling instead, occasionally closing his eyes for a prolonged period of time as he got tired.

Yusuke broke the awkward silence with the question which had been plaguing him since he sat down in that chair. "Where is he?"

"Safe." Was the only answer Yusuke received from Kamiya. He gave an irritated grunt as he expressed his dissatisfaction with the answer Kamiya gave him and sat back again.

"Where is safe?" Yusuke wasn't having any of Kamiya's bullshit, he needed to know.

Kamiya leaned back and shot an annoyed look at Yusuke.

"I ain't gonna stop askin." Yusuke frowned, determined to know.

With a sigh, Kamiya got up and walked towards the table to put his utensils down. "He's with Ichigaki behind that door." He gestured towards a white sliding door, it was decorated with heavily processed glass, making Yusuke unable to distinguish who was behind it, he did see a silhouette moving though.

"Okay." Yusuke said satisfied. "That was question number one. Question number two; what did you do to us?"

Kamiya looked back at Yusuke. "Are you interrogating me?"

"Yes." Yusuke said shamelessly.

"Do you really want to know what we did and are going to do again and again?" Kamiya raised a single eyebrow at Yusuke's curiosity.

"Yes." Yusuke repeated.

Without another word, Kamiya walked towards the sliding door and opened it just enough for him to look into the room. Yusuke tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside but Kamiya blocked his view. Yusuke heard them talk.

"Sir." Kamiya started as he opened the door.

"What is it? Having problems with the detective?" The raspy voice made Yusuke cringe, that was Ichigaki alright.

"Not really, sir." Kamiya replied.

"Then what do you need?" Ichigaki sounded as if he was trying to concentrate.

"He wants to know what we did to them, sir and he's not backing down." Kamiya laughed.

Ichigaki joined Kamiya and laughed. "Well we can show him if he wants to."

Kamiya turned around towards Yusuke. "Do you want to see it?"

...

"But they can't die!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei. "They can't!"

"Yes they can, Kuwabara." Hiei saw Keiko lower her gaze to the floor, her hands clamped into each other. "I'm just telling the truth, they might have died, but I'm not sure."

"Wasn't Koenma supposed to finish that plan of his days ago?!" Kuwabara sat back down on the ground.

"He did finished it days ago." Hiei confessed, earning angry glances from both Kuwabara and Keiko.

"Then why are we still here?!" Kuwabara shot back up to his feet and went to grab his shoes. "We have to go right away!"

"This is why I wasn't allowed to tell you about it." Hiei rested his head on his hand as Kuwabara's expression went from angry to confused.

"I don't understand." Kuwabara laughed nervously.

"Koenma finished it, we've already launched it. He sent Taro out to return to their base, If I'm correct, he has already send Koenma the coordinates." Hiei explained.

"I still don't understand." Kuwabara frowned. "Why trust them."

"You don't trust anyone and so do I." Hiei frowned. "I don't trust them either but they are our only way in now. Taro will deactivate a few of their security camera's as soon as we arrive, which is in 2 days."

"Why two days?!" Kuwabara questioned. "Why not now?!"

"Idiot, he needs time to give a false report to his boss. Then you will, together with Jiro, go to the base..." Hiei paused as Kuwabara interrupted.

"Yes!" Kuwabara smiled. "finally some action, I will end this once and for all!" He threw one fist up in the air.

"... As a prisoner." Hiei continued, receiving a look of disappointment from Kuwabara. "From there I will enter the base as Jiro and you distract the rest. Granting me time to quickly release Yusuke and Kurama from their grasp."

"Why do I always have to be the bait?!" Kuwabara pouted. "You always get to be the hero here."

"That's because, first, you are a clown, you are good at distracting people with your stupidity. Second, I'm a thousand times faster then you will ever be." Hiei stood and headed towards the window.

"Fine." Kuwabara gave in to his role as bait. "But when do we act?"

"Two days." Hiei didn't look back as he, once again, disappeared out of the window.

...

"What are you doing?" Yusuke watched in awe as Kamiya dragged a seemingly unconscious Kurama towards one of the large metal tables in the room. "Is he oke? Yo, Kurama, you there?!"

"Shut up." Kamiya snapped. "You want to know what we did, then we show you what we did." He dropped Kurama onto the table and strapped his limps down with the leather restraints which hung from the bottom of the table.

"I don't think he needs restrains.." Yusuke hesitated.

"Just shut up and watch." Kamiya didn't look at Yusuke as he spoke, he was too busy securing the restraints.

Ichigaki walked in, a new set of gloved ready to be worn in his hands. He made his way to one of the desks, pulled open one for the drawers and took out a hammer and an icepick. He gave Yusuke a small smile and proceeded to join Kamiya at Kurama's side. Yusuke stared in anticipation as Kamiya opened Kurama's right eye with an eyelid speculum.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Yusuke leaned forward as far as he could in the chair, his restraints prevented him from leaving. He saw everything in cruel detail, the table was right in front of his chair and they made sure not to block his vision by standing in front of him.

"I'm showing you what we are going to do to you next." Ichigaki chuckled as he pulled the gloves over his boney fingers. The utensils were lifted and positioned under Kurama's lid.

"Stop!" Yusuke yelled. "You can't do this!"

"And why not?" Kamiya hissed.

"I never asked you to show it on him." Yusuke thought. "He isn't even conscious."

Ichigaki gave an amused hum. "You know what, Kamiya. I think he's right." Kamiya looked at Ichigaki and gave him an eery smile. "He isn't even conscious." Ichigaki continued.

Without saying another word, Kamiya retrieved two plier like instruments from the desk, they were connected to an machine with wires. Yusuke was confused, his mind was spinning in circles. Their intention became clear as Kamiya touched the metal table with the pliers, electrocuting the table and with that, Kurama as well.

Yusuke could only watch as his friend woke, confused and in pain. His gasping breath was an indication of his fear and the way he clenched his hands made Yusuke wonder if Kurama knew what was coming. Even if Kurama knew, Yusuke didn't, he could only watch as Kamiya pressed the instruments against Kurama's temples, how his back arched off of the table, fighting against it's restraints. Yusuke wanted them to stop, he wanted this to end, it had been long enough. He had his answer, or rather, he didn't want it anymore.

Kamiya continued, the electricity raging through his bones like a thousand hot daggers. Yusuke couldn't look at it, he turned away and closed his eyes, wishing he could free his arms just to cover his ears. A set of hands got a hold of Yusuke's head, redirecting his gaze back to the scene. Yusuke tried to close his eyes, but they were forced open by the hands of the monster that began all this.

Yusuke was forced to watch as Kurama screamed without sound, his eyes open but not looking, his body paralyzed by the voltage, a single drop of blood making it's way across his cheek. He watched as he went limp, only slow gasps were heard together with the underlaying moan that indicated his consciousness hadn't left him yet.

He was surprised Kurama hadn't lost it yet. He sighed in relieve as Kamiya got rid of the electricity, repositioning the speculum, he motioned to Ichigaki. Ichigaki left Yusuke and retook his place next to Kurama, holding the icepick and hammer in place once again.

"He's conscious now." Ichigaki chuckled.

The words echoed in Yusuke's head. _He's conscious now._ Yusuke felt as if he was thrown into ice-water, his joints were frozen in place and he didn't look away. He didn't want this, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. Yusuke opened his mouth as Ichigaki lifted the small hammer, but no words left his throat. An spine chilling sound made Yusuke retch as the icepick was hit once, sending it into Kurama's eye-socket. Yusuke heard a pained groan leave Kurama's lips as the icepick was hammered further into the soft muscle behind his eye.

Tears left Kurama's eye, was it because of pain or because his eye went dry from being held open that long? Yusuke wondered. He heard Kurama struggle, trying to speak but a clear voice was replaced by strangled moans. His hands were fidgeting as he tried to regain control of his muscles. Yusuke just watched, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't speak, there was nothing he could do.

Ichigaki tapped the icepick a few more times with the hammer, making Kurama struggle more, his head was held in place by thick leather belts but Yusuke could see the struggle in the rest of his body. More taps were heard, Ichigaki moved the icepick a bit to the left and gave another tap, making Kurama's struggles come to an abrupt halt. Yusuke watched, mouth agape, as Ichigaki slowly retracted the icepick from Kurama's eye. There was barely any blood on the icepick, and Ichigaki tossed it onto the desk.

They loosened his restraints, beginning with his head, which fell towards Yusuke. He looked at Kurama, his eyes were half open, his right eye slightly swollen and turning purple. Yusuke wanted to address him but halted as Kamiya lifted Kurama and took him back to the other room, returning empty handed.

Kamiya kneeled down in front of Yusuke. "Did that answer your second question?"

Yusuke didn't reply, his stare was still pinned on the table, looking straight through Kamiya.

"I guess it does." Kamiya laughed and got back up. "Now, I will give you an advantage."

Yusuke didn't reply.

"Do you want to be conscious or unconscious during your treatment?" Kamiya grabbed a new set of utensils, displaying them in Yusuke's field of vision and waited a few seconds for a reply.

"Unconscious.." Yusuke swallowed thickly.

* * *

 **He really did it this time... Or rather I really did it this time.**

 **I personally think watching someone going through something, knowing you have to go through the same, is the worst kind of mental abuse there is.**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter and the story so far? Let me know in the comments or in a dm. They are highly appreciated.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	12. Open

**So my friend started reading my fic, he told me the torture scenes really got to him, which I'm happy about. He also told me that those kind of scenes get to him the most and he rather enjoys them... Because it was his birthday a few days ago (And I totally forgot to congratulate him... I'm such a good friend...) I decided to write a chapter complete with story and loads of torture...**

 **My friend, happy late birthday and I hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.s.: Thank you all for the sweet messages and reviews, although I can't really reply to reviews, I read all of them and they really do motivate me to make this fic into something good.**

 **English isn't my native language so please excuse some grammar errors. Please do correct reoccurring mistakes!**

 **I don't own YYH or it's characters.**

* * *

Kamiya looked at the redhead, he was laying on the arena floor, turned on his back with hair covering part of his face. He looked closer, his face was flawless, fire red hair combined with beautiful emerald underneath closed lids, an unique combination indeed. The entire arena was empty, after the fight ended, about thirty minutes ago, everyone was back to their assigned duties. Yusuke was carried away to their lab, the only thing left for Kamiya was to take care of Kurama.

He kneeled down, inspecting his chest, where the spirit gun hit. He didn't expect a wound, only a bruise was visible together with what looked like a broken rib. The blast wasn't strong enough to kill him or draw blood, his fall consulting from the blast on the other hand, was hard enough to draw blood. Kamiya was startled as an unexpected voice came from behind him.

"Head-wounds bleed the most." Kyra stood behind Kamiya.

"They do." He didn't like Kyra at all. Even though he tried to be nice to her in the beginning, she always scoffed at him, brushed him off when he asked her something. Why is she talking to him now? "What do you need?" Kamiya huffed, keeping his eyes off of Kyra and focused on the redhead.

"Ichigaki told you that you can kill him when he becomes useless.." Kyra eyed Kurama, his facial expression was peaceful but Kyra had heard the screams at night, they kept her awake as she twisted and turned, finding a way to block out the awful sounds that kept haunting her for nights upon nights. "Are you gonna do it?"

Kamiya shot her an annoyed glance. "He isn't useless."

"But he isn't useful either." Kyra kneeled down next to Kamiya, reaching her hand out to wipe some of the hairs out of Kurama's face.

"Do you want him dead?" Kamiya asked her after a brief moment of silence.

"I pity them, just like I pity all of your other experimentations." Kyra paused. "They all die in the end."

There was no way Kyra pitied their lab rats, she was the one bringing them here, if she really pitied them she would've helped them escape. Kamiya stood. "I'm not going to kill him." He turned his back towards Kyra and Kurama. "I pity them as well, I never wanted your people to suffer, Kyra, I only wanted revenge." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about your tribe." Kamiya left her there, he had said enough, Kyra didn't know that her people were still being experimented on, nor did he want to risk his own life telling her.

...

He sighed as he threw away the last bloodied cloth, washing his hands he returned to the bed. The pillow was stained red but was nearly invisible due to the red hair that draped over it. Yusuke had had his first treatment, he had made te mistake of looking into his eyes, seeing the confusion, fear and after that, the pain. Kamiya took his coat off and sat back down, did he really just regret his decision of joining Ichigaki? No, he waned revenge and that's exactly what he's getting. But it's not going the way he planned. The rustling of fabric and a sharp inhale of air caught him off guard, Kurama woke as Kamiya was about to press a cold cloth against the wound on his head.

Green eyes stared at Kamiya. Lost in the emeralds, Kamiya wasn't aware of Kurama's hand until it got a hold of his wrist, pulling his hand with the cold cloth away from his head.

"It's okay." Kamiya coaxed. "I'm here to help you."

"No you're not." Kurama's voice was as cold as ice, though soft. He was still sleepy, the effects of the treatment slowly finding their way out of his system as the connective tissue of his brain, once destroyed by the lobotomy, was regenerated. He blinked at Kamiya, making him witness the return of emotion in his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.

Kamiya was frozen in place as Kurama repeated his sentence. "No you're not." He didn't look away as Kurama turned on his side, one hand against his chest he tried to lift himself off of the bed. Kamiya jumped into action, dropping the cloth and shot up from his chair. He placed one hand on Kurama's shoulder with the intention of letting him lay down again but Kurama shook him off violently. "Don't touch me!" He exclaimed, his voice too soft to make a scene but loud enough to startle Kamiya.

He pulled his hand back without saying a word. Kamiya watched as Kurama lifted his torso off of the bed, his breathing becoming strained and quicker. He held his breath as a wave of pain washed over him, his arm started shaking and he pressed his forehead into the pillow as he closed his eyes and bared his teeth. Kamiya sat back down as Kurama continued to struggle, he shook his head.

"Lay back down, please." He spoke. "Your rib was broken by the blast, it probably pierced your lung by now as you refuse to lay back down and stay still."

"My lungs are just fine." Kurama scoffed. Gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Please, Kurama." Kamiya pushed Kurama's shoulder down once again, forcing him to lay down. Kurama didn't have the strength to resist and cooperated involuntary.

Kamiya watched how Kurama regained control over his breathing and relaxed. The silence was broken as Kamiya's words finally got through to Kurama.

"What do you mean with; broken by the blast." Kurama looked at Kamiya, his pupils dilated. "What blast?"

Kamiya thought about what he would say to him but there was no easy way of saying what actually happened. So Kamiya decided to not say anything at all. "It's nothing, you should rest." He stood and walked towards the door.

"You are not going to restrain me?" Disbelieve was prominent in Kurama's voice.

"No." Kamiya shot him a small smile. "Just rest, please." With that, he turned off the light and left the room.

He hesitated to lock the door but decided against it, there was no need in locking it anyway. Kurama didn't even have the strength to lift himself off of the bed let alone run away. He placed the keys back in his pocket and left the lab, making his way across the hall until he reached his room.

...

He awoke early, he hadn't slept for most of the night, usually he would forget about the looks in the eyes of his victims. But this time was different. No matter how badly he wanted them to suffer, no matter how badly he wanted to squeeze the life out of them, he couldn't. Their eyes haunted his dreams, he would wake shaking and soaked in his own sweat. He turned off his alarm clock an hour before it would go off and got out of bed. He skipped breakfast and went straight to the lab, the thought of leaving Kurama in an unlocked room did make him anxious.

He carefully opened the door and peaked inside. Red hair stood out from all the white inside the room. Kamiya sighed of relieve and entered the room, careful not to wake the sleeping form on the bed. He sat next to the bed for a while, the color in his face had slightly returned and his breathing was stronger. Kamiya frowned and slowly pulled one side of Kurama's blouse away from his chest. The bruise was significantly lighter and the rib that seemed broken at first looked like it was healing.

Kamiya's body tensed as Ichigaki entered the room, though quiet, the soft cracking of the floorboards announced his presence.

"You decided not to kill him?" Ichigaki didn't look surprised, he looked rather amused. "Not done playing with him yet?"

"He isn't useless." Kamiya said softly. "He's healing."

"Now?" Ichigaki sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Kamiya pulled Kurama's blouse to the side once again. "Look."

Ichigaki came closer to the bed, bending over, he inspected the bruise on Kurama's chest. "It's disappearing." Ichigaki chuckled.

"What does it mean?" Kamiya felt the energy in the room starting to change. A feeling of thread lingered in the back of his mind.

"It means that our friend here, has healing abilities." Ichigaki grabbed a tissue and softly tapped the bruise, checking the white tissue for any remains of blood, which weren't there to Kamiya's relieve. "Just as I expected."

"Healing abilities?" Kamiya eyed Kurama with surprise. "But his energy is sealed, how can he use it?"

"I've explained this once before." Ichigaki grabbed a small cotton swab. "He might not be able to use his spirit energy, but that doesn't mean that it's gone. He has regenerated enough energy to heal his body, or to say it differently, for his body to heal itself."

Kamiya looked confused. "I'm sorry but I still don't get it, sir."

"He can't manipulate it himself or use it in fights." Ichigaki swiped the cotton swap across the base of Kurama's neck. "The collars prevent that. What happens instead is that the energy gets dispersed and used in a different way, for example.." Ichigaki dropped the cotton swab in a tube. "In his sweat.. Because the energy isn't allowed to circulate throughout the body, the body gets rid of it as it builds up. There are fragments of his ki in his bodily fluids, his blood, sweat, saliva, tears etc. Because he is able to heal others and himself, the dispersed ki in his sweat reacts to damages on the skin, allowing his body to heal faster." Ichigaki turned towards Kamiya. "Does that make sense to you?"

"It does, I think." Kamiya replied.

"He heals faster then Urameshi." Ichigaki continued. "Yusuke hasn't woken yet after we treated him three days ago. Kurama woke on the second day." Ichigaki turned towards Kurama. "I want to know how much faster he heals compared to Yusuke, but first we need to wait for him to wake."

...

Yusuke woke on the fourth day. Kamiya dragged him out of the room and onto a chair inside the lab. He pulled Yusuke's shirt up and inspected the wound. Although he had stitched it, it didn't heal as fast as Kurama's, maybe because the skin was actually cut instead of bruised. "You don't heal as fast as your friend." He said softly.

"I'm not a healer." Yusuke's speech was slurred.

"I see." Kamiya had conformation, Kurama actually has the ability of healing. Though Kamiya thought it was quite obvious, being a plant-master usually came with some sort of healing ability.

"What did you do to us?" Yusuke spoke with hesitation. Kamiya wondered if he was scared but remembered that he had no clue of what they were doing to them.

"You don't remember?" Kamiya looked at him in pity. "You'll remember soon enough." He returned to disinfecting the wound, it was still red with blue's and purple's lining the cut. He heard Yusuke grimace as he pressed the cloth against the wound.

Eventually, after a short while, Kamiya saw Yusuke's head turn to the side. He wondered if he might have passed out of fallen asleep, instead, words reached his ears.

"Is he dead?"

Kamiya followed his stare towards the table then turned to look at the detective. "Yes." There was no way of denying that Ichigaki had killed that specific test subject. The poor creature had it's horns burned off and his teeth ripped out, they ended it's suffering by couching out it's eyes, letting it die due to blood loss.

Yusuke had gone into a temper tantrum about how HE had killed Kurama and how HE was to blame. Kamiya didn't blame him for thinking the body on the table was Kurama, he was made to believe Kurama was killed by his spirit gun. He counted to ten, trying to keep his cool as he explained that the creature on the table wasn't Kurama at all. He went as far as to show him the body.

Kamiya sighed as Yusuke went from a temper tantrum into an interrogation, his questions consisting of what, where and why's. Kamiya shot him an annoyed glance as the questions kept coming. He eventually gave in, stood up and walked towards the sliding doors which led to the room Kurama resided.

...

 **Some time earlier**

Ichigaki looked at Kurama, he hasn't woken up at all when they were treating his wounds yesterday. He seemed comatosed. Ichigaki sat at the desk that also occupied the room, the tube with the cotton swab sitting in a stand on the left side. He took one last glance at Kurama before returning to his planned experiment. He carefully took the swab out of it's tube and swiped some on a small piece of glass, placing another piece of glass on top of it, he positioned the glas underneath a microscope.

He looked through the loop and adjusted the lens, allowing it to focus. What he discovered were indeed small particles of Kurama's ki hidden in his sweat. He grinned as Kamiya entered the room.

"Any news?" Kamiya said bluntly.

"Yes." Ichigaki turned around on his chair. "There are indeed particles of Kurama's ki in his sweat.. Is Urameshi waking up?"

"Yes he is." Kamiya started. "He is showing signs of regaining consciousness."

"Good." Ichigaki hummed. "Then I think it's time to experiment." He got up and walked towards Kurama. Kamiya followed him with his eyes.

Kurama lay on his side, his hair falling on the pillow behind him. Kamiya thought he looked at peace, even after everything, he still looked at peace. But looks can be deceiving, that is what Kamiya had learned when meeting Yusuke. The power he held was something he never sought behind a human.

Ichigaki grabbed a flask from his pockets and poured some of the contents onto a cloth. Kamiya held his nose, the smell pierced his nose even from the other side of the room. Without warning, Ichigaki pressed the cloth against Kurama's nose and mouth. It was just a matter of seconds or Kurama started coughing, Ichigaki removed the clothed as Kurama opened his eyes.

"Welcome back." Ichigaki teased. He grabbed a large chunk of Kurama's hair and lifted his head off of the pillow, forcing eye contact. "Have you slept well?" He laughed.

"No need to be rough, sir." Kamiya mumbled, loud enough for Ichigaki to hear.

"But I want to." Ichigaki released his grip on Kurama's hair, dropping him back onto the pillow. Kurama's eyes were clouded with sleep and exhaustion as he fell back down, his eyes starting to close once again before they shot open with a yelp. Now awake and alert, Kurama lifted his head to see what caused his pain. Ichigaki stood near the footboard of the bed, scalpel in hand as a small but deep cut was visible in his calf.

Kamiya grimaced at the cut.

Ichigaki smiled. "Kamiya, hold him down for me, would ya?"

Kamiya was shocked by his request. He immediately met with green orbs, the message in them clear as day. He hesitated. "Sir.."

"Now, Kamiya." Ichigaki's tone turned threatened.

Without saying anything or looking into his eyes, Kamiya laid his notebook down and moved towards the headboard of the bed, grabbing Kurama's arms, turning him on his back and pinning his arms above his head. Kurama asked him questions, why he did this, why he's still listening to him and the most repeated question; why he coaxed him back to health if this was his intention all along, why didn't he kill him earlier.

Kamiya didn't look at him, he kept his eyes on Ichigaki as he got closer to Kurama's torso, he felt Kurama's struggles intensify but didn't bother paying them any attention.

Kurama cried as Ichigaki made small cuts on the insides of his arms and torso, assaulting his already bruised ribcage. He squirmed, his hands scratching at Kamiya's arms, Kamiya inhaled sharply as Kurama managed to draw blood from his scratches.

"Stop squirming!" Kamiya finally spoke.

Kurama didn't listen however, he continued trying to free himself from Kamiya's grasp, scratching his arms and hands as he was held down.

"Stop that or I will rip off your finger nails one by one!" Ichigaki held the scalpel underneath Kurama's chin, forcing his head up. Kurama swallowed thickly at Ichigaki's statement and halted his struggles.

Kamiya winced at the bloodied scratches that covered his arms. He switched his position and held both of Kurama's wrists with one hand as the other softly glided over his irritated skin. A shiny silver was presented in front of him, he grabbed at and found it to be a small plier like tool. Ichigaki nodded at him.

"Rip off his nails, but do it slowly."

Kurama's breath stuck in his throat, he protested and pleaded for him not to do it. Kamiya blocked it out, his heart ached for him but he didn't want to risk his life betraying Ichigaki, so he let Kurama's cries fall on deaf ears.

Ichigaki's cuts became larger, slicing at the flesh on his sides. The fabric of his pants looked like paper as Ichigaki plunging the scalpel into his thighs. Kurama screamed but didn't scratch Kamiya, his hands only shook due to shock.

Kamiya hesitated before directing the plier near Kurama's fingers, placing one of Kurama's nails between the tool. He heard Kurama's breath quicken, he mumbled a few words but Kamiya didn't bother trying to figure out what they ment. He eyed Ichigaki, who nodded at him in return, only one word escaping his lips, twisted with amusement. "Slowly."

Kamiya pressed the plier close and started pulling, it seemed useless at first but as he continued to pull Kurama started to squirm once again. Kamiya heard him. "No, please no." His voice shook as he pleaded but that voice was overruled by Ichigaki. _Slowly_.

Kamiya slightly twisted the pliers and pulled with more strength, the nail shot out of the cuticle on Kurama's ring-finger. Kamiya looked at it, the blood that coated the base of the nail and the skin he pulled with it. His attention was redirected as he noticed Kurama's hands started to shake terribly, pained sobs left Kurama's throat. Kamiya held the nail in front of Kurama. "It's okay, It's just a nail." Kamiya chuckled, did he really enjoy this?

Yes he did.

Kamiya dropped the nail into a small tray Ichigaki presented to him and placed another of Kurama's nails in between the tool. He pulled slightly, twisted, pulled harder, twisted again and ripped another nail off of Kurama's hand.

Ichigaki pressed his hands against Kurama's collarbone, putting all of his weight on the center, he created enough force to break the bone like it was a stick. After that he started cutting away parts of Kurama's skin, mostly the skin on the sides of his torso and upper leg. Slices of flesh were placed on silver trays and once every few minutes a nail would be added to the collection. Kurama's struggles had long seized, his body going more limb with each cut, his eyes duller with each pull.

...

Kamiya peeked inside of the room as Yusuke continued to whine, Ichigaki was storing away the trays as Kamiya spoke. Ichigaki smiled and told him to help carry the unconscious redhead out of the room and onto a table in the main room of the lab.

He cooperated, dragging Kurama out and dropping him on a table in front of Yusuke. His body was laced with bandages but the cuts were still visible due to the rips in his clothes. He shook his head as Yusuke started addressing Kurama, he would not be able hear him.

Ichigaki returned and prepared the tools, Kamiya kept looking at Yusuke. The way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he leaned forward in the chair, it was obvious to Kamiya that Yusuke really cared about Kurama. He grabbed the eyelid speculum from the table and forced Kurama's eye open. He was glad Kurama was unconscious, he did enjoy ripping off his nails, but the emerald green eyes lingered in his mind, scared and begging for it to stop.

Ichigaki was about to perform the lobotomy as Yusuke suddenly halted him. Saying he didn't want them to show it on him and that he isn't even conscious.

"You know what?" Ichigaki began.

A cold shiver ran up Kamiya's back as Ichigaki requested Kamiya to 'wake him up'. He removed he speculum, grabbed the tools from the table and electrocuted the table. He wished to stop as Kurama woke, scared and confused. Ichigaki ordered him to continue and that was exactly what he did. He closed his eyes as Kurama's body tensed and twitched against the voltage but only stopped when Ichigaki ordered him to.

After Ichigaki finished the lobotomy, Kamiya loosened Kurama's restrains, lifted him up and carried him back to the room he got him from. The bed was stained red but he laid Kurama's broken body on it anyway, there was no holding back now. He shot one last look towards the bed before leaving the room and returning to Yusuke.

Yusuke sat in the chair, he hadn't moved a muscle since Kamiya brought Kurama back to the other room. Kamiya kneeled in front of him but his eyes seemed to look right through him, as if he was a ghost. He asked him a question but no answer was heard.

"Now, I will give you an advantage." Kamiya laughed awkwardly at the silence. "Do you want to be conscious or unconscious during your treatment?" He grabbed the tools and displayed them in front of Yusuke's face to redirect his attention towards the question.

Kamiya wasn't surprised at Yusuke's answer and was about to tranquilize him before Ichigaki stopped him.

"It wouldn't be fair to your friend if we didn't test your healing abilities as well." Ichigaki chuckled.

"Healing abilities?" Yusuke sounded surprised. "I have no healing abilities."

"We'll be the judge of that." Ichigaki grabbed a sterilized scalpel and kneeled in front of Yusuke. Kamiya covered his ears as Yusuke started cussing at Ichigaki. Cussing started into yelling and he threw assault after assault towards Ichigaki with each cut he made.

"Kamiya, would you shut him up, please." Ichigaki motioned at a set of pliers laying on the table. Kamiya held it in his hand and gave Ichigaki a questioned look. Ichigaki didn't say a word, he only bared his teeth, opened his jaw and slammed it shut once. That was enough for Kamiya to know what he had to do.

He walked towards Yusuke, who immediately started to throw assaults at him. "You are rude." Kamiya said coldly. Yusuke was about to replied but Kamiya stopped him, opened his jaw and locked one of his teeth in between the pliers. "You should learn some manners."

Teeth seemed harder to pull but Kamiya found it to be just as hard as fingernails. He pulled, twisted, pulled harder and ripped the first tooth out of Yusuke's mouth. The crackling of the tooth before it let go left a cold shiver on Kamiya's skin, the hairs on his arms stood on their ends and he dropped the tooth on the tray immediately after he pulled it.

Ichigaki placed the pieces of flesh on the trays and Kamiya laid the teeth next to them. He had picked the teeth in the back because they would be the most painful, looking at their size and position in Yusuke's jaw, Kamiya determined two out of the three teeth he pulled must have been wisdom teeth.

Yusuke, who had been cussing and screaming at them to stop, had fallen silent. His torso hung forward, his head facing the ground. Kamiya pulled his head up, his eyes were dull but he was still conscious.

Kamiya looked at Ichigaki who nodded in return. "You promised him this." He said as he handed Kamiya a syringe filled with a powerful tranquilizer. Kamiya took it, his mind was spinning, he didn't know if he wanted to be here and get his revenge or if he rather abandon this madness and return home.

* * *

 **That's it for now folks! Thanks to my friend for the idea, I hope you liked this filler-like chapter.**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter and the story so far? Let me know in the comments or in a dm. They are highly appreciated.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Execution pt1

**So I have received a comment that this is just a sad excuse to write angst and that if I 'know' the characters, I would know that they would've already burned everything down to safe them.  
Now, I do know that that's what they would rather do but I don't want this story to be one to end on a 'burn everything, kill everyone' note. So I do want to tell that I don't write things without reason.  
Yes I have chapters dedicated to someone but I always mention that, if it isn't really important, you don't have to read it to understand what's going on.**

 **I do appreciate feedback, but accusing me of 'not knowing the characters' is something I'm not really fond of. It's a fanfic, nothing is always accurate. :)**

 **Someone commented I've used the wrong word in the previous chapter. Thank you so much for pointing it out. I will correct it asap. 3**

 **Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always: I don't own YYH or it's characters and English isn't my native language so excuse grammar errors. (Please do correct reoccurring errors, that's highly appreciated.)**

* * *

The air he breathed was heavy, heavier than in ningenkai, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard footsteps approaching behind him, snapping a collar around his neck and securing his hands behind his back. He nodded when he was asked if he was okay, Kuwabara kept his eyes to the ground as they walked, stick to the plan, he told himself. They reached the open field, the spot where they were beaten and taken by the rogues a few weeks ago. Kuwabara spotted the dart, bits of it's silver handle flickered as it redirected the sunlight but most of it had started to get dull and rusted.

"Might want to take that with you when we return." Jiro spoke after walking in silence.

"Is it still relevant though?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course it is, everything can be used to testify against Ichigaki." Jiro's expression turned serious as the name left his mouth.

They walked in silence yet again, crossing the river Kuwabara had used to wash himself clean after escaping. Crossing the river, they slowly approached the barrier.

"How do we do this.." Kuwabara stopped to face Jiro. "How do we convince them the collar is still working?"

"We don't." Jiro said. "Just keep it low, don't use any of your ki and we'll be fine."

...

Kyra kept from yelling as Taro approached her, she truly thought he ran away with Jiro, but to her surprise, he had returned to the base.

"It's been weeks, Taro! Weeks!" Kyra kept her voice low but her urge to yell was clearly seen in her posture. "Where the fuck have you been and where is Jiro?!"

"We've done as you told us." Taro sat in the chair, his head hanging low and his hands squeezed in between his knees. "We have guarded the portal, just like you asked us to..."

Kyra watched him closely as he continued talking.

"And it took a while.." Taro continued. "But we did manage to capture one of them, the human."

Kyra lit up, she smiled and patted Taro on his back. "Good job, where is he now?"

"Jiro is currently on his way here, I decided to go ahead and report back." Taro smiled back.

"Good stuff." Kyra smiled. "I'll report back to the boss. Once he arrives here, you can bring him to the lab."

"The lab?" Taro was slightly confused. "Why the lab?"

"Because they've already started the plan some time ago." Kyra said as she gathered some paperwork and placed them in her dresser.

 _'Shit'_ Taro thought to himself. ' _I can't let Kuwabara fall into their hands if they've already launched their plan... I have to~'_

"What's wrong Taro?" Kyra stretched out her hand in a gesture to help him stand up, Taro took it without saying a word.

...

Kuwabara kept his mouth closed and his eyes open, knowing Hiei would be right behind them made him feel a bit more secure and safe. He looked over at Jiro, taking a closer look at his appearance. His hair flowed with the wind, sometimes reveling what looked like a stump, like a rhino who had it's horn removed.

"Does it hurt?" Kuwabara asked softly.

"It did." Jiro answered. "But not anymore."

"Oh.." Kuwabara hesitated. "Ichigaki?"

"Yes." Jiro speed up his pace.

Kuwabara followed suit. He knew Ichigaki had their tribe, their kind, in his grasp but he never knew they themselves have been experimented on.

He asked a couple more questions to Jiro during their walk. He found out that Taro is his twin brother, their village was attacked multiple times by higher class demons, they were never save. Then Ichigaki came along and offered them a save place to stay and live, or that's what he said. They never knew the horror that would haunt all of them, mutilated and cut open until their final breath escaped their throat under the mercy of a being that once seemed so helpful.

Kuwabara dropped his head to the ground and watched his feet.

As they approached the base, a feminine voice was heard from behind them.

"Jiro? Took you a while to return." A small creature stood behind them. Kuwabara took a closer, examining from head to toe, it seemed to be a small girl, no bigger then Hiei. She wore a dark cape with was way to large for her small size.

"Gaia." Jiro addressed her. "How has patrol been?"

 _'Patrol?'_ Kuwabara thought to himself. He listened to her voice, watched her clothing. _'The fifth rogue?!'_ He held his breath. _'There were indeed five of them, they overpowered us. She must be the one who lured Hiei away from us. But why is the fifth rogue a child?'_

Jiro and Gaia continued speaking in what seemed like a different language before continuing.

...

"Jiro?" Kuwabara whispered. Gaia had opened the door for them, letting them into the facility before she returned to her patrolling duties. "Who is she?"

"Another sister. The youngest one still alive." Jiro answered, keeping his eyes focussed in front of him.

"Does she know about.." Kuwabara stuttered.

"Yes. She does now." Jiro smiled softly.

"So that language was.."

"Our native language. Word will spread through the facility, we'll get everyone out of here." Jiro paused. "Even if it costs me my life."

Kuwabara eyed him in concern but his attention was quickly pulled away as Kyra and Taro approached them from the other side.

"There he is!" Kyra was overjoyed.

Kuwabara felt a shiver run up his spine as she threw her hands up in the air and hugged Jiro tightly.

"You can bring him to the lab." Kyra smiled and moved aside so they could pass.

"The lab?" Jiro was surprised, that was when he met Taro's stare. Kuwabara could read it from their faces. No good. There was something going on they didn't expect. Kuwabara kept his mouth shut. The silent conversation that seemed to be happening made him uneasy. He couldn't sense Hiei anymore either. They were in trouble, again.

They walked along the corridor, cell door after cell door until they entered a room only for them to enter into another long hallway. There were no cell doors, one door was visible end of the hallway however, it made Kuwabara squeamish. The lights inside the room were on, shadows could be seen from the light that escaped underneith the door. Three figures seemed to walk through the room.

The door creaked as they entered the room.

"Ah, there he is." Ichigaki chuckled joyfully.

"Oh hell no!" Kuwabara shot an angry look at Jiro who remained completely silent, his eyes to the floor. Kuwabara could see that he was in deep thoughts, didn't they know about this?

"Oh hell yeah." Kamiya mocked at Kuwabara as he motioned to a wooden chair.

Jiro sqeezed Kuwabara's arm once, confirming Kuwabara's assumptions. He didn't know.

"What are you waiting for?" Kamiya frowned at Jiro, who was still in the door opening. He shot Kuwabara an apologetic look, to which Kuwabara nodded slowly in understanding.

Kuwabara was lead to the chair, as he walked through the door opening, he noticed bright red hair pulled up in a ponytail. He was about to speak out but was stopped as he was forced on the chair, tying his arms and legs to the legs of the chair. Kuwabara tried kept himself calm as he saw what Ichigaki was doing, the collar wasn't working but they didn't have to know that, yet. First he wanted to figure out what he should do first.

Ichigaki was bandaging Yusuke's eye, from the looks of it, he seemed unconscious. Kuwabara spoke as Ichigaki worked.

"What happened to him?" Kuwabara tried his best to keep his voice calm.

"Something went wrong, I'm afraid I've blinded him, but only time can tell." Ichigaki gave a small smile as he finished bandaging Yusuke's eye. Kuwabara felt his blood run cold, how could they. He turned as bright red entered his field of vision.

"Kurama." Kuwabara started. "Do something!" Yet no answer came. The redhead looked at him briefly, Kuwabara's brows frown in confusion as he looked him straight in the eye. "I know you can hear me." Kuwabara started to get agitated. "God damn it do something!"

"It is no use." Ichigaki shut him up. "He can hear you, but your words won't get through to him."

"What did you do to them?!" Kuwabara winched as a phone rang. Ichigaki huffed as he took it.

"Yes." Ichigaki spoke visibly and audibly annoyed. "Oh, oke.. So what now... Dead? Oke... Oke I'll-... Yes I'll send backup." Ichigaki turned towards Kuwabara and put the phone back on the hook. "Seems you're little friend has infiltrated my facility and killed some of MY people."

Kuwabara laughed, he knew Hiei wouldn't be taken out that easily. Hell, both of them were ready to burn this place down, just the fact that there were innocent people being used prevented them from doing irrational things. Kuwabara smirked as he thought about it but quickly dropped it as he saw Ichigaki smile even brighter. Kuwabara mentally cringed at the look of him _'Return of the_ _skin folds'._

Ichigaki stood and walked towards the redhead, who was tidying up Yusuke's bandages. "Kurama." He spoke, making Kurama turn, stand and to Kuwabara's horror, bow. "I need you to take care of our 'little' problem." Ichigaki ordered. Kurama bowed again and left the room without giving another glance to Kuwabara.

It wasn't until Ichigaki mentioned it, Kuwabara noticed Yusuke has opened his eye's, well, more like eye as his right was covered by bandages. "Hey man." Kuwabara smiled.

"Same case as with Kurama." Kamiya interfered. "He can hear you, but he won't recognize it. See, we've combined old psychiatry surgery with electric shock therapy. Given them injections created by Dr. Ichigaki himself to make them obedient to only us."

"Bastard." Kuwabara hissed.

"You think we haven't noticed?" Ichigaki said warningly.

"What?" Kuwabara felt a shiver climbing up his spine.

"The way Jiro took you here, Taro coming earlier to report back. It's all a bit, odd don't you think?" Ichigaki smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kuwabara said calmly.

"I've noticed your collar isn't working, nor did Jiro give us the remote for it." Ichigaki looked at Kamiya, who nodded slightly. "I can feel your energy soaring through your body with nothing to hold it back. You must be angry" Ichigaki continued mockingly.

"Angry?!" Kuwabara was shaking in his bootstraps. "Ofcourse I'm angry! Look what you've done to my friends!"

"Now now, no need to get upset. We've done them a favor by not killing them." Ichigaki tried to calm him, without effect.

"A favor?!" Kuwabara was fuming. "You were doing them a favor?! I'll send you to hell, even if I have to drag you there myself!" With one move, Kuwabara broke free from the restrains and headed towards Ichigaki. Kuwabara raised his fist as he came close, he heard the doctor say something but didn't care to understand what he said.

Kuwabara's arm was pulled back before he could strike, his legs were kicked from underneath him, sending him to the ground. He was soon able to recollect him self and found himself face to face with Yusuke.

...

Hiei panted as he made his way through the facility, suddenly, a familiar energy made Hiei turn the other way around.

 _'That must be him, did he escape?'_ Hiei thought to himself as he hurried towards the source.

He stopped as the red head emerged from the shadows, his hair pulled into a ponytail and a long lab coat draped over his shoulders. Hiei frowned, his eyes didn't focus, nor did they contain their iconic sparkle.

Hiei grabbed the handle of his sword as he felt Kurama's spirit energy rise.

* * *

 **There we go. Part one of Execution. What do you think?**

 **After this chapter I will provide some more backstory on the villains in a filler chapter called "The last children". Then I will continue with Execution pt.2. Hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	14. The last children

**Ready for some backstory? This is a filler chapter, It's not necessarily important to the story, might just be interesting to know.**

 **In short: You don't have to read this chapter if you don't feel like it.**

 **Warning:  
I don't own YYH or it's characters.  
** **English isn't my native language so please excuse some grammar errors, please do correct reoccurring errors, it's highly appreciated.**

* * *

"You found this under his desk?" Koenma raised his brow as he spoke with Taro, a small A5 sized notebook in his hand.

"Y-yes, sir. I just want to get my people out of there, please. I have no mean intentions." Taro sat on his knees, watching the young emperor with a look of desperation. "Please sir." He buried his head in his lap, a deep bow as he showed Koenma his sincerity.

"I get that, but.." Koenma looked at the young demon. "If you are as sincere as you claim to be, I need you to help us first." Taro lifted his head, his eyes filled with hope. "They got two of our men, if you help us rescue them, we'll help you rescue everyone else." Taro couldn't help but smile at Koenma's words. "Let's make an end to Ichigaki's absurd activities."

"I don't know how to thank you, sir." Taro bowed again as his voice cracked.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Koenma sighed as Taro nodded softly. "This diary, it is definitely Ichigaki's. Have you read it?"

"Just a few pages, that's when I realized we needed to switch sides. So me and my brother Jiro followed Kuwabara towards the portal, from there we found our way to you." Taro confessed. "We were send after them to capture and return them to Ichigaki, Hiei was too fast for us so we decided to follow Kuwabara at a distance eventually leading us here."

"I see." Koenma hummed. "You care a lot about your brother.. Can I ask you to stay here while I read the journal? I'm sure I have some questions I need answers to."

Taro nodded as Koenma opened the book on the first page.

"It all started after the dark tournament." Taro whispered.

...

 **Page 1: Dark tournament: Failure**

I never thought they would be this strong. Taking out my robot, dropping it inside the stadium just to make a mockery out of me.

I was convinced my human slaves would take care of Urameshi and the two left over fighters, they managed to take out that orange haired boy but somehow, he was able to connect with my subjects. They beat him alright, but that masked fighter had to get in my way by using a special technique to free them without killing them. Then my trump card, their master, was also recovered and treated by that fox.

Urameshi managed to beat me in my ultimate form, they think I'm dead. Luckily, I escaped, swiftly mangling into the crowd, finding my way out of the stadium without being noticed. My small size did come to my advantage.

I've returned to my lab, I need my revenge as if it wasn't for Urameshi, I would've definitely won that tournament. I wanted that Island but now I want more. I want the world! After I take the world, I'll take both the demon and spirit realm. I'll show them not to mess with me.

...

"So Ichigaki didn't die during the dark tournament. What a surprise." Koenma said sarcastically.

"This dark tournament he wrote about." Taro started. "Is that when he first encountered Urameshi?"

"Yes." Koenma looked at him. "It's actually the only time they've encountered each other."

"The only time?!" Taro was confused. "But how did Ichigaki grew such hatred towards them, just because they beat him?"

"It seems so. They got in his way." Koenma sighed as he flipped the page.

...

 **Page 3: Research**

\- I tried a new method on a rat today, it worked but I need to find a faster way to gain control.

\- Today the rat died, I think I've hit some kind of nerve. I've done some research on old medical procedures, I think there's one I can use but I will have to experiment the methods on rats and other creatures before I can come to an conclusion.

\- Tried some of my new method on rats. It didn't work out as I wanted, I need humans, or demons who resemble humans.

\- Going to approach a small demon village tomorrow, they've been in some trouble for a while now and I think I can help them. After that, they will help me with what I need. They will all pay, Urameshi and his team in particular. I despise them and they will be the first I'll kill.

...

"A small demon village.. Your village I suppose?" Koenma hummed.

"Y-yes." Taro hesitated.

"Let us continue." Koenma sat back in his seat.

...

 **Page 5: Village**

I approached them today, the demons in the small village located in the outskirts of demon world. They told me they live in constant fear of being attacked by the demons from surrounding villages. I told them I would try to help them so I build some machines, they kept them save for a while so I could take my time to know the inhabitants. Talked to the chief, his gratitude for keeping his people and most of all the village's children save is more then expected.

My machines has helped them through an ambush, the chief and the elders of the village have given me their eternal gratitude and told me that they'll help me with anything as compensation. I will wait a few days before taking them to a bunker I've prepared. They are clueless.

...

"He helped your village?" Koenma was surprised.

"Yes." Taro started. "We were being attacked because our village had plenty of food for the winter, the surrounding villages lived on less fertile grounds so their crops wouldn't turn out as good as ours. They couldn't take it and regularly attacked us to steal food but most of all, claim pieces of ground. Dr. Ichigaki came unannounced and after talking to a lot of the elders in the village realized our struggles. We were just trying to survive."

"And he bamboozled you?" Koenma raised his eyebrows.

Taro sighed. "He was mostly interested in the children, he took his time to get to know them, played with them and told them stories. One day, he suddenly returned with another man, Kamiya. He wasn't interested in any of us, what we came to realize is that apparently he was only interested in Urameshi. We never knew, we never knew until we were send to ambush and capture them. A thought out plan, tracking their movements and cornering them in an open part of the forest. It was sinister."

Koenma watched him in silence.

...

 **Page 7: Kamiya**

I heard about the territory fights, Sensui and his power to convince and use others. They have beat him and all the territory users, I've met one of them, two to be exact but Kaito didn't hold a grudge against Urameshi so I looked further and found Kamiya, a doctor like me but human. He had used mosquito's but was, even though his advantage in numbers, defeated by Urameshi and his team. Other then Kaito, Kamiya came to despise them, his urge for revenge was much stronger then I expected so I asked him to be a part of my plan. He loved it, to say it formally, he wasn't just willing to help, he was willing to put his life on the line if that meant having a rematch with the spirit detective. So I took him in.

The villagers were safe from any other attacks, I waited a while before asking them the question to come with me.

...

"So that's why he recruited Kamiya." Koenma huffed. "Because they both equally have a grudge on them, I'm just glad Kaito didn't join him as well."

"There was something different with Kamiya after we finally caught them though." Taro kneaded the fabric of his trousers.

"Different?" Koenma sounded surprised. "I just read that Kamiya despises them, how different?"

"Pity." Koenma watched as Taro lowered his head to the ground. "I saw pity, like he wanted revenge but not like this. The way he looked at them, this subtle change in the way he held his pen and how he would lower his eyes more when in their presence. It is just, different." Taro fell silent, slowly lifting his head as there were no words in response from Koenma. "Sir?"

"Okay.." Koenma shook his head in confusion as he flipped another page.

...

 **Page 9: Bunker**

They agreed on moving to another place, never told them what it was, just that it's safer than where they are now. They had packed what little things they had and followed me to their new home. Yes, that's what I called it, cause they will live there from now on.

...

Koenma hummed. "The page ends there.. What happened next?" He turned a page to find it starting on another topic. "There's no more written about how he started all this after you've entered."

"I can tell it from my perspective, if that helps." Taro smiled softly.

"Yes, please, I need to know what happened."

"It started after we've arrived at the place." Taro began. "We were rebuilding our lives on the grounds surrounding the bunker, we've lived they in prosperity for a while. Suddenly, some of the village kids disappeared. They didn't know where they were, their parents searching far and wide with Ichigaki even helping them look, but to no avail. Kids kept disappearing but nobody suspected Ichigaki as he was the one who saved them and gave them a sanctuary, approximately safe grounds. Soon, all the kids were gone except for my niece, my aunt had suspected Ichigaki and my tribe, as clueless as they were, casted her out of the village. She had found refuge in the forest near the river, not that far from the village but far enough to get out of Ichigaki's grasp. Gaia was the only child left."

"He took the kids first because they were the easiest to handle and keep control over." Koenma drew his conclusion. "Did you see any of it happen?"

"No." Taro continued. "My brother and I were hunting food near the river so we never saw a child getting taken, we always returned to the elders being in an uproar about another missing child. I don't know where Kyra and Guo went when the events started to unfold, all I know is that they were hunters as well, like Jiro and I. We provided the village with food together with some others I have no connection with."

"So you had different roles in the community?" Koenma rubbed his chin.

"Yes, sir. The women cooked, cleaned and cared for everyone while the men provided the food, firewood and build and repaired houses. However, Kyra was determent to hunt and as her qualities were in her speed and slyness, we decided to let her join in hunts. Kyra was mostly loved for her way with an arrow, she could shoot it from miles away and hit her target without fail, like a sniper. Guo was mostly carrying wood as his strength was impressive." Taro chuckled.

"So, after all the children disappeared, what happened after that?" Koenma flipped through the first few pages of the book.

"The adults became restless, thought that the teens and young adults might be next, they weren't wrong to worry. Slowly, one by one, our hunting group became smaller. Jiro and I were always together, Ichigaki had approached us one day to ask a favor, something so simple we just couldn't deny his request." Taro shook his head. "We were asked to carry something inside for him, two baskets of firewood, he said he was to old and weak to carry them inside so we picked them up and followed him."

"That's when you were taken." Koenma finished him.

Taro nodded. "We were lead into a room, he closed the doors and locked them, I saw Kyra and Guo, they took the stuff and thanked us. I never saw him coming but Kamiya had hit my brother in the head with something, I can't remember what it was but as I was trying to help my brother, my world became black as well."

"Kyra or Guo must have hit you on the head from behind while you were distracted." Koenma thought.

"I suppose so." Taro sighed. "The next thing I remember was being strapped to a chair, my brother on a table next to me." Taro paused. "Ichigaki was burning one of his horns off, I heard him scream, begging him to stop." Taro swallowed thickly.

"What did you do after that?" Koenma lowered his voice.

"I- I told them to stop." Taro felt his eyes burning. "I yelled at him that if he wants someone to experiment on it should be me, that he can do whatever he wants with me as long as my brother wouldn't be harmed any further."

"Did he do it?" No changes were present in Koenma's tone of voice, he kept it low and soft.

"Yes, sir. He left my brother alone." Taro clenched his fists.

"What did he do to you?" Koenma asked.

"This.." Taro opened his jacket, revealing deep scars on his torso and arms, one scar in particular stood out from the others, it was as long as Taro's torso itself and more visible then the others. Koenma leaned forward in his chair to get a closer look.

"They have cut me open numerous times, injected me with weird concoctions but always kept me alive. They kept their promise though, my brother wasn't harmed during that time." Taro closed his jacked again, refusing to look at Koenma. "It's embarrassing."

"It's not." Koenma replied. "You basically sacrificed yourself to save your brother, I admire that. However, you've mentioned Ichigaki burning your brothers horn off, but I don't see any horns on you."

"That's right." Taro ran his hands through his hair, revealing marks and scars in between his hairline. "He removed all of mine."

Koenma sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

"No need." Taro quickly retracted his hands, covering the scars once more.

"Why did he keep you alive?" Koenma returned to the topic.

"Because of our so called fighting spirit and the fact that we are good hunters. He had already recruited Kyra and Guo and he wanted my brother and I to join." Taro scoffed. "He told us that he wouldn't hurt our family if we cooperate, so we joined him, running errands and helping him lure others inside." Taro buried his head in his hands. "I hated it but it was all to protect my family, we had to do this or we would be killed, it was survival of the fittest, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." Koenma interrupted him. "I'm not blaming you for anything."

"That's nice to know, but.." Taro continued. "After most of our people were dead, he ordered us to imprison the remaining villagers and destroy every sign of our existence, burning our houses and belongings."

"You were ordered to." Koenma tried to reassure him it wasn't his fault, not completely.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm okay with it, that I can sleep at night and eat my meal without having to worry about my family and feel guilty for all the lives I have lured into that room never to see the light of day again." Taro kept his head low.

"Why didn't your warn the villagers about this when you were recruited and send back?" Koenma asked.

"Cause if I would, he would've killed all of us, besides, they wouldn't believe me. After the last villagers were imprisoned, they still denied Ichigaki being the man behind all this. I was powerless." Taro fell silent once more.

"What about your aunt and niece?" Koenma tried to keep the conversation rolling.

"They are still living near the river, constantly moving so they stay out of his grasp. When Ichigaki send us to capture Urameshi and his team, he promised us that, if we fail, neither we nor our families would never set foot out of his building. So I asked Gaia, my niece for help as we would have greater chances to succeed by outnumbering them. Although small, Gaia is an incredibly quick and smart hunter, she had learned and improved her skills as her and her mother were cast out, fending for their own. Gaia helped us and soon returned home, I haven't seen her since." Taro lifted his shoulders and dropped them again.

"I think I know enough." Koenma placed one hand on the journal. "Do you want to keep it or...?"

"No, it's yours." Taro smiled faintly.

"Just know that I don't blame you and that there is nothing to be ashamed of, you've been through a lot and I suggest you get some rest." Koenma returned the gesture. "We'll set the record straight and put an end to all of this."

"Thank you, sir." Taro stood and bowed. "I will do whatever it takes." With that, Taro retreated, closing the big pink doors behind him.

...

Alone in his office, Koenma sighed. He picked up that journal and flipped through the pages. "There must be more." He muttered under his breath. He suddenly halted as he saw scribbled notes near the last pages of the book. "Experiment results." Koenma tried to make sense of the writing but to no avail. He flipped some more pages. "Collars." The collar mechanism was explained, Koenma quickly dismissed it as he knew his way around a screwdriver so there was no need for fancy tech, he did make a note with some of the collar passwords listed on the page.

Koenma had read through almost all of the pages, their words unreadable and when they were readable, they weren't of much importance. Koenma flipped the last page, opening a new chapter called "Lobotomy."

"Oh boy." Koenma frowned and grabbed the phone. "Botan, it's me, I need you to do something... Search for as much info about Lobotomy as possible... Lobotomy... Yes... It's a what? Oh... Oke... Thank you."

Koenma scratched his head as he put the phone back on it's place.

"Lobotomy?" Koenma jumped as Hiei's voice was heard from the doorway. "What is it and when are we finishing the plan? I'm getting sick of waiting."

Koenma settled back down. "We start as soon as possible. Let's just hope he hasn't started yet."

* * *

 **Okay, that was the filler chapter...**

 **Hope you did enjoy it and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
